Let me hold you
by emily007
Summary: Prince Edward is to marry as soon as possible or his father will choose for him. But what happens when he starts to dream about a certain brunette girl? But what is even weirder is that she soon becomes his maid. This is their love story.
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 1**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I hated being a prince. I was the oldest son of King Carlisle and Queen Esme Cullen. We live in a massive castle in Tennessee. My names Edward, and this is my story though out my life with Bella, who **will **be my queen.

I laid my head against my pillow and closed my eyes. There was a girl standing there. She was wearing a Crimson Red Silk Dress and some 3D Red High Heel Shoes. Her long, curly brown hair hung loosely down her side.

I was suddenly snapped out of my dreams when there was a knock at the door. I huffed and got up to get the door. I opened it and saw her, she was standing there wearing a maids costume.

"I'm here to clean your room Master Edward" She said as she bowed her head.

"Um, ah, yeah, sure" I stuttered. Since when does Edward Cullen stutter?

"You know, you don't have to call me _Master Edward_" I said in a very low voice. I saw her lips lift up. She was probably trying hard not to laugh. "Just call me Edward" I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Ah, ok. My names Bella" She said. Bella, that suited her. I'm glad to finally have a name to put to the beautiful face that I dream about every night.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I said as I lifted her hand and kissed it. Her skin was so warm, and as soon as I touched it my lips felt like they could stay there forever, just feeling her soft skin.

I couldn't stop staring at her, her Rosie red cheeks and her astonishing lips that were just the right colour. Her eyes were a light brown that I stared deeply into.

"Edward, were you listening to me?" She asked as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh, what?" I said. She laughed.

"I said, where should I start cleaning?" She repeated.

"Oh, um, know where" I replied.

"Ah, ok. Nice meeting you then" She said before picking up her bucket of stuff and making her way to the door.

"WAIT" I yelled. Well, I didn't mean to. It was just the thought of her leaving.

"Your new right?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well then how about I give you a tour of the castle right now?" I grinned. She thought for a minute then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Edward, I have to work" She said. I ran up to her and stood in front of her and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Please let me show you around the castle" I wined. She laughed and then frowned.

"Sorry, but your father would most likely fire me if I don't do what I'm paid for" She said.

"Look, I'll handle him. Please, please, please let me take you on a tour" I said.

"Ok" She said. I smiled and grabbed her by the hand and told her to go and get changed into some normal clothes.

My father told me three days ago that I had to find a wife soon, and I think I've found her, she'll be hard to get, but I'll get her, eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BELLA'S POV**

He was so sweet. Was it normal to kind of feel a little more than friendship towards him? I remembered when he took my hands. They were so warm and soft. I shook it out of my head and pulled on my blue John Lewis Long Grecian Silk dress and my Blue Audrey High Heel shoes that I had been saving up for since I was little. I mean I wanted to look good for Edward didn't I?

I walked out of the room and saw Edward standing there talking to Master Emmett.

"Wow" Edward whispered as he looked me up and down. "Um, ah, this, is um" Edward stuttered. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm Emmett his brother. Edward was right, you are good looking" Emmett said. I smiled and him.

"He would like come running to me ever time he dreamed about you-" Emmett said before Edward slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Emmett?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded and when Edward let him go he started running down the hall screaming like a girl.

"Ready" Edward said as he held out his arm. I nodded and took it.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I decided to take my precious Bella out to the gardens of love that dad had given to mum for there anniversary two years ago. We walked along the path talking for ages about our childhood.

"Um, Edward what did Emmett mean when he said about the dreams?" She asked. I looked at her and took as seat at the stone bench.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I've been dreaming about you for a little while" I admitted.

"But you only just met me today" She said.

"I know, that's the crazy part" I replied. She sat there stoned. "You don't think I'm crazy or anything do you?" I asked her. She seemed to wake up at that point.

"Oh, no of course not" She said.

"Hay, can I try something?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. I took her face in my hands and softly kissed her. Her lips tasted like vanilla. She just sat there doing nothing, just letting me kiss her. But then she started to kiss me back. I didn't want to be rough or anything, just soft so I didn't scare her. I moved my tongue along her bottom lip which was telling her to open her mouth. I slid my tongue in which she did to me. Everything in my body just seemed to explode at that point.

I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye, but just ignored it. Bella stopped kissing me and looked towards the flash, but I continued to kiss her, but this time on the neck.

"Edward, stop, people are taking pictures of us" She said. I looked up and saw paparazzi crowding the gates to the castle.

"Crap, I'm sorry Bella" I said as I placed my head in my hands. I felt her place her hand on my back.

"Don't worry about it. I have to get back now" She said. She kissed my cheek and walked back inside. I smiled, I had finally gotten my girl Bella to love me.


	3. Chapter 3

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked inside smiling about what had just happened. I walked into my room and lied down on the bed.

"Oh Bella" Someone sang at my door. Was it Princess Alice? I walked over to the door and opened it and saw Alice bouncing up and down.

"Princess" I said as I bowed to her. She scoffed and grabbed me by the arm and threw me onto the bed.

"Now, what nice clothes do you have?" She asked me as she walked up to the closet.

"Um, this" I said as I pointed to the dress I was wearing.

"Oh, that is a pretty dress. But Edward's already seen you in it" She said. What has this got to do with Edward.

"I don't understand princess" I said.

"Oh, don't call me princess, just call me Alice" She said. "Ok, looks like you don't have a lot, so I think you'll be Rosalie's size" She said. She dragged me off the bed and pulled me down the hallway until she came to a door and started to bang on it.

"Come in" A woman said.

"Rose this is Bella. We need to get her a dress, NOW" Alice said. Rosalie looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. I hear you and Edward are together?" She said. How'd she know?

"I'm sorry but how did you find that out?" I said.

"Well, we were kind of watching you two out in the garden" She explained. I could feel my cheeks go red.

"Ok, now, what dress?" Alice said as she walked into the walk in wood-robe.

"Oh, I have one" Alice squealed. She came out with a Laundry black silk satin dress in her arms.

"Oh, know I can't wear that it looks expensive and where am I even going with Edward?" I asked them.

"You're going on a date missy" Alice said as she gave me the dress.

"I can't I might destroy it" I said. Rose laughed at me and so did Alice.

"You can have it to. It's to small for me anyway. I have loads of dresses that are to small for me but to big for Alice so I can give them to you" Rosalie said. I smiled and thanked her and walked into the bathroom and put the dress on.

I walked out and saw some Black Sole High Heel Shoes there. I gasped.

"I'm going to trip and break my ankle wearing those" I said pointing to them.

"Know you won't know put them on" Alice said sternly. I nodded and slipped them on. Alice then curled my hair while Rose did my make up.

Once they were done I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a totally different person.

"Thank you, I really mean it" I said as I hugged them both.

"ROSE I'M BOARD" Someone wined as they came through the door. I turned around and saw Emmett standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow" He whispered. "I'm not board anymore, oh please, do continue" He said as he sat on Rose's bed.

"Ok…are you ready to go?" Rose asked me. I nodded.

"Ok, Edward will be here in ten minutes but -" Alice said as she checked her watch. There was a knock at the door. "But he's always early" Alice finished. "Anyway, have fun" Alice said as she pushed me out which made me fall on Edward. Edward full to the ground and I fell on top of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said as I got off him. He seemed to be frozen, was he dead? Did I kill him?

"Edward are you ok?" I asked him. He blinked a couple of times and hoped up.

"Yeah, um, you look beautiful" Edward said.

"I know, she looks hot ay" Emmett said as he poked his head out from Rosalie's room.

"Go away Emmett" Edward said. Emmett frowned and shut the door.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and we walked down the hall to find a black carriage sitting there with two black horses.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Do you like them? The horses are mine and the carriage as all of ours" Edward. I nodded as he helped me into the carriage.

Once the carriage had stopped Edward blind folded me and helped me out.

"Edward wear are we?" I asked him.

"Were nearly there" He whispered against the back of my neck.

"Ok, open your eyes" He said as he took of the blind fold.


	4. Chapter 4

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 4**

**EWDARDS'S POV**

I helped her out of the carriage and brought her to the garden where we were going to have dinner. I took the blind fold off and she looked around with wide eyes. Please like it, please like it.

"Oh my gosh, I love it Edward" She whispered. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and she sat down.

"Here are you menu's Master Cullen and Miss Swan" A man in a waiters costume said. I said thank you to him as he handed me my menu and so did Bella.

"Your own Butler?" Bella asked me. I nodded.

"Only the best for the one I love" I said. She hid her head under the menu probably because she was blushing.

"Are you ready to order?" The man said. I nodded and looked at Bella.

"Ladies first" I said.

"Thanks" She whispered. "Um, I'll have the pizza please" She said. He nodded and wrote it down and then he turned to me.

"I'll have the same please" I said. Bella continued to look at her menu.

"Hay, what's the Fettucine Verde?" She asked. I laughed at first because I thought she was joking.

"Oh, your not joking" I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"It's a type of pasta" I said. She nodded and put the menu down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked. I smiled.

"Us" I replied.

"What about us?" She asked.

"You do like me right?" I said. She looked up at me.

"No, I just let you kiss me and take me out to dinner" She said playfully.

"Hay, I just had to ask" I said.

"Your dinner is served" The man said as he placed our pizza's in front of us. Bella seemed hungry because she said a quick thank you and then dug in.

"Hungry are we?" I smirked. She looked up and nodded. I smiled and told her to continue to eat.

Ok, let's cut to after dinner. I took her and we sat under a tree. I leant against the tree while she lied down on my chest and closed her eyes. I leant down and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes and sat up and continued to kiss me. My hands started to roam everywhere. I slid sown her straps to her dress and started to slowly pull her dress down. Bella pulled back.

"Not here" She whispered. I nodded and she pulled her dress back up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the carriage and helped her in.

I'm picking she thought this was a good place to do it in there because she climbed on top of me and started to passionately kiss me. And I didn't ignore it either. Her tongue was roaming around my mouth while my hands were pulling down her straps again. She was un buttoning my shirt and chucked it on the ground. I felt the carriage start moving but I didn't stop. I lied her down across the seat and climbed on top of her but made sure I didn't put any weight on her. She pulled apart and started to stroke my chest with her finger tips. I kissed her neck and down her arm. I didn't want to pressure her into anything so I just continued to kiss her neck. I couldn't help but let my hands roam over her body parts. A small moan escaped her lips and I smiled.

I felt the carriage stop. Bella looked up and pulled her dress on. I pulled my pants and shirt on and fixed my hair which she did to.

I walked her to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Edward, what are you doing up so late?" Dad asked as he walked down the hall with mum.

"Um, dad I have some news" I said to him. He nodded.

"I've found someone" I said. Mum came up to me and hugged me because she new exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, where is she?" Dad said happily.

"Can I just warn you first about something?" I asked him. They both nodded.

"You hired her as a maid" I said. Mum looked surprised at first and then happy but dad just looked shocked.

"Ah, let me guess Isabella Swan?" Mum said. I looked at her and nodded. "She's a sweet girl" She said.

"Dad" I said.

"I won't judge until I've met her, Edward" He said before he walked away.

"He'll come around" Mum said. She kissed my cheek and walked up to dad. I sighed. I can't believe that dad wasn't going to accept. Even if he didn't agree, I would still marry her even if I can't be king.

I was about to walk back to my room when I heard Bella whispered my name. I walked into her room to see her asleep on her bed. She must have been sleep talking.

"Edward" She whispered again. I smiled and took my shirt off and hoped into the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and then stopped on me. She smiled and cuddled into my chest.

"Sweet dreams my Bella" I whispered to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 5**

**BELLA'S POV**

I remember Edward coming into my room last night and hop into bed with me. I didn't want to open my eyes and find him gone. But I then figured he wasn't because I felt someone's hand move across my waist and kisses being placed up my neck.

"Moring" I mumbled. I felt a smile on his face when I opened my eyes.

"Good morning to you to" He replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents?" He asked. I nodded. I wonder if they'd like me?

"When are we meeting them?" I asked him.

"10:00" He said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9:00.

"We have to get up and get ready" I said as I tried to pull him off me. But I think he held on tighter.

"No" He said sternly.

"Do you want to be late?" I said to him. He shook his head.

"Ok, well then let's get up and then we won't be" I said.

"Fine" He huffed. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I pulled on one of the dresses that Rose had given me that were too small for her. It was a red strapless BCBG silk dress that came up to my knees. I slipped on my RVSP Whitney - Red Concealed Platform Peek-A-Boo Toe Shoes and walked over to my door that was being banged on. I opened it and saw Emmett standing there with a blond head man and Alice and Rose.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"HOLD HER DOWN" Alice shouted.

"What?" I said. Suddenly Emmett and I'm picking Jasper had grabbed both my arms and we pulling me over to the chair in front of the mirror.

"What the heck guys?" I said.

"Now, I am thinking a little bit of make-up and some lip gloss" Rose said with Alice nodding next to her.

"Bella are you ready yet?" Edward said.

"Nearly" Alice said for me.

"Alice?" He said.

"Yes that's me" She replied proudly.

"Look, can you just hurry up I don't want to be late Alice" Edward said. Rose put on some lip gloss.

"My eyes hurt" I wined.

"Good. Know look, don't rub your eyes because it will smudge and look bad and don't cry-"

"Why would I cry?" I asked her.

"I don't know, just don't" Alice warned me. I nodded.

"All ready Edward" She squealed. Edward walked in and took me from the chair.

"You know it would of helped if you were a little earlier" I said to him while he just kept laughing.

"Hay…your not the one that got tackled because I had to use the bathroom" I said. That just made him laugh even more. I stopped walking and glared at him. He stopped laughing and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, but your face was hilarious" He said. I hit him in the chest.

"Ok, ok, I won't laugh anymore. I promises" He said.

"Good" I said as I hugged him back. We started to walk hand in hand down the stoned path into the garden where we were going to meet Edward's parents.

"Are you cold?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Know, why?" I said to him.

"Your shaking" He said.

"I'm scared your parents are going to eat me" I answered. I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Gosh, just laugh" I said. He started to crack up the whole way down to the small pond.

"Don't be - scared, there not - going to eat you" He said between laughs.

"EDWARD" Some called from in front of us. I looked up and saw the king and queen sitting there.

"Stop worrying" He said. I gulped and took a seat next to the queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 6**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I can't believe that she thought mum and dad were going to eat her. There the King and Queen, not vampires. Gosh, she over reacts to much.

"Hay" I said to mum and dad who were already sitting at the table drinking tea. I hated how I had to drink tea; all I wanted to drink was rum not tea which I had to drink with my pinkie sticking out. I shook my head and kissed my mums cheek. I sat down opposite dad while Bella sat opposite mum. I held her hand under the table and smiled at her.

"So…" I said.

"Don't be so inpatient Edward" Mum smiled. She went over and kissed Bella on the cheek and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you again Bella" She said to her.

"Carlisle this is Bella, Bella this is Carlisle" Mum said as she sat back down. Dad was eyeing Bella and Bella just continued to blush like crazy. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You're blushing again" I whispered to her. Her cheeks were like tomatoes.

"Can't help it remember" She whispered back. I smirked and went back to talking to mum and dad.

"So Bella, who were your parents" Dad asked.

"Ah, Renee and Charlie Swan" She replied. He nodded and continued to look at her. But his face was softer now.

"Yes, I remember them. Have you got any siblings?" He said.

"Now by blood" She said.

"Did your parents adopt someone?" Mum asked. Bella nodded and stopped blushing. Thank god, she must be feeling more secure now.

"Yeah, my mother works next door to an adoption centre and her office has a window that looks out onto there playground and she saw a lonely boy sitting there and she went up to him and they started talking and she came home with him one day and told us that she had adopted him. My mother doesn't really care what people think as long as she's happy and so is her family" She explained.

"What was his name?" Dad asked.

"Jacob" She said.

"How did he end up in the adoption centre?" I asked her.

"Um, well, my mother said that he was found at his fathers house and had been beating and stuff and was alone and he got taken to the adopting centre and had been there for a year and a half before my mother found him" Bella said. Mum looked like she was on the verge of tears while dad looked horrified.

"How old is he today, Bella?" Dad asked.

"He's two years younger than me so that makes him 15" She said. I smiled. I smiled to myself thinking that my parents are actually liking her. And now all of have to do is propose to Bella and see if she accepts that honour of been my Queen.

"But he could easily look about 20 years old. He's got the biggest muscles and all and really tall and he looks like really rough, but he's just a giant teddy bear" She said. I saw a tear fall down mums face and I smiled at her.

"That's so sweet" Mum whispered.

"I accept" Dad said all of a sudden.

"Accept what?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, anyway we'd better get going. See you guys" I said as I pulled Bella to her feet. Mum came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went over and hugged Bella.

"Nice seeing you again" Mum whispered.

"You to" Bella said. Even dad hugged Bella.

"Guess what" Bella squealed as we walked inside the castle.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your parents didn't eat me" She said proudly. I smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Know Bella, they didn't eat you" I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward said that he would take me into town today. I accepted and decided to go changed into something more comfortable. I slipped on another one of Rosalie's dresses which was a white James Perse Empire dress. It was pretty hot today some I slipped on some flip flops and headed towards Edward's room. I found him talking to Carlisle in the hallway. I stopped and listening to them talking.

"Dad, I don't care what you think, she will be my bride, we love each other and that's all that matter" Edward hissed. _Bride, I love him, yeah, but it's too early to marry him yet _I thought. I walked out around from the corner and Carlisle and Edward stopped talking and Edward came up to me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded and Edward pulled me past his father, who I smiled at, and pulled me out of the castle and to the carriage. I sat there silently.

"I'm picking you heard us talking?" he asked. I nodded and looked down. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to marry me until you're ready Bella" He said. I nodded and continued to look at the floor.

**EDWARD'S POV**

She didn't want to marry me. She doesn't understand how much I want to marry her and make her mine. She doesn't know what it's like to have to marry in a certain amount of days until they pick a wife for you.

"Do you really not want to marry me that badly?" I whispered. She lifted her head and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Know, I want to, I really do, but not so soon" She said. I nodded.

"How long?" I asked her. She gulped and thought for a moment before giving me her answer.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Esme's going to _kill_ me. I just made Edward ask Bella to marry him. He needs to marry quickly. He's already had an extra week. He can't afford to take any longer.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Carlisle?" My wife asked. I was glad I married Esme. I picked her because she was so loving and caring to everyone.

"I asked Edward to ask Bella to marry him. And I think Bella heard and now she's upset" I said. She looked up from her book and placed it on the couch. She walked over to me and sat down on my lap.

"And what did Edward say?" She asked me.

"He really wants to marry her. But after she heard us talking I think she's going to break up with him and go back to being his maid, nothing more" I whispered. Esme nodded and rubbed my back.

"Well, maybe you should keep out of their business for a while, until they come to terms that they want to get married when they want" Esme said as she exited my office.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"THREE YEARS" I yelled. She flinched and moved her hands back into her own lap.

"It's really not that long Edward" She whispered.

"NOT THAT LONG! IT'S AGES AWAY" I screamed.

"No it's not and would you stop yelling" She hissed. I placed my head in my hands and breathed in and out.

"A week" She whispered.

"What?" I said as I lifted my head up and faced her.

"Give me a week to think about it and then I will answer your question" She said. I nodded and smiled. I kissed her on the lips and gave her a hug.

I looked out of the window and saw that we were already in town. I helped Bella out and we walked down the street with everyone looking at us. That's what you get when you're a prince and soon to be king. People tend to stare a little. I hope Bella doesn't mind.

"Wow, people stare a lot don't they?" Bella laughed. Bella said that she wanted to go into the dress store. She followed her like a lost puppy and watched her try on dresses.

She had picked out three that she liked. She walked up to the counter and pulled her purse. I stole her wallet away from her and gave the woman some money.

"Hay" She said as she narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"When I take you shopping, I buy anything you want" I said.

"Fine" She huffed. "I'm not coming shopping with you again then" She mumbled. I pulled her around and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry. But if you're my girlfriend, I want to be able to buy you stuff" I whispered in her ear. She leant on my chest and nodded.

"I bags buying lunch" She squealed as she ran out of the store with her purse. The guards ran up behind her. I told them that I hired them to protect her, not to protect me, I can protect myself, but Bella's to delicate and fragile. I walked out of the store and saw the ring shop. I saw a diamond ring with a diamond the size of your thumb nail on it. I saw Bella trying to persuade the guards to tell her what they thought of her dress. I quickly raced into the ring shop and brought the ring and went back to Bella who was now in the food hall with the guards around her eating.

"Hay Edward, where did you go?" She asked. Her eye lashes fluttering as she patted the seat next to her. I sat down and kissed her cheek.

"Know where" I smirked. She shrugged and continued to eat her food.

After we had finished our food we walked back to the carriage that now had paparazzi standing around it. I saw Bella sigh. I pulled her into my chest and whispered that it would be ok to her.

"MOVE" One of the guards shouted. We got into the carriage and sat down. There were flashes of camera's everywhere. Bella was huddled into my side like a baby trying to keep warm. I rubbed her arm continuously as he started to head back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – Marriage

BELLA'S POV

Once we got away from the paparazzi and were safely back inside the castle grounds, Edward stuck his hand inside his pocket and smiled. I looked over to him and he smiled.

We got out of the carriage and we walked into the garden and we sat down at the bench that was placed under the tree. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. I sighed. I loved him, I really did, I just didn't want to make a mistake and marry him for no reason.

I loved how he would always kiss me, no matter who was watching and he was so sweet and nearly every night he would sneak into my room and sleep with me. And I also liked that he didn't rush me to do anything I didn't want to do. Marring wouldn't be so bad. I mean he is the prince. The prince! I totally understand why. He needs to marry soon or someone else he won't be crowned prince.

"Edward, are you just doing this so you can become King?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me and had pain flashing in his eyes. He shook his head. I saw a tear drip down from his left eye. I frowned. Could he really love me that much?

"Please Bella. I promise you I will be the best husband any wife could have. I swear on my life that I would do anything for you" he said as he grabbed my hands. "I'll get someone to drive over my body if you don't accept" He whispered. I frowned.

"Edward-" But he cut me off.

"Please Bella. I'm not pressuring you to do this, but If you really love me you will accept my proposal and marry me and we can have a family" Edward said. I thought for a minute of two. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll marry you" I whispered.

"Oh man, now I feel like I pressure you into doing it" He groaned.

"You're not Edward. I said it and I want to marry you. You didn't pressure me into anything" I said. He smiled and kissed me. He grabbed the box out of him pocket and sipped the engagement ring on my finger.

_WERE ENGAGED!!!_ My mind screamed as we heading back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Wedding planning

Edward's POV

She told me that I hadn't pressured her into marriage, but I knew I had, and I felt bad about it. Was I really that bad? Did she that badly not want to marry me?

I was lying on top of my bed dreaming about what our wedding would look like. It was white and red with flowers everywhere. I was standing at the front with Emmett and Jasper next to me in suits. I heard music and saw Bella at the end of the long white strip of cloth. She was wearing a long, white wedding dress and had her hair curled. She was holding a bunch of white roses from mum's garden.

I was suddenly cut out of my thoughts when I heard a soft knock at the door. I looked at the time and saw that it was 10:00 at night. I jumped up and opened the door and saw Bella standing there in her dressing gown. I pulled her in and climbed back into my bed. I loved sleeping in the same bed as Bella. I loved it how she cuddled up to me at night. She was so fragile and small. I wanted to protect her and cherish her for the rest of eternity.

"Did you miss me that much?" I whispered to her as she slid under the blankets after taking off her night which showed off her perfect body.

"Yes" She mumbled into my side as she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time. But I am starting to plan Edward and Bella's wedding for the story.**

**So...enjoy the story.**

**From Emily_007 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

Today was the wedding. It's only been one week since I proposed to Bella and my parents said that I should marry her as soon as possible. I agreed and so did Bella of course and said that we would marry each other on Wednesday after noon at 12:30am.

I was wearing my black and white suit while Emmett and Jasper were wearing the same except the opposite. They were wearing a white Jacket and a black shirt while I was wearing a black jacket and white shirt.

I was standing in front of my bedroom mirror while Emmett and Jasper were meeting up with Rose and Alice.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said. I looked over and saw mum and dad standing there. Dad looked proud while mum looked like she was about to cry. I hugged her while I shook dad's hand.

"Are you ready, you only have a couple more minutes" Dad said. I nodded before taking one deep breath in.

"Let's do this" I said. I walked out and walked down the hallways just in time to see loads of paparazzi trying to get into the wedding. I shook my head and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry son. None of them are getting inside to ruin you're special day" He reassured me. I nodded and continued walking.

For our honey-moon I was planning to take Bella way to Spain. I was actually excited. I'd been there before, but not with the one I loved. I normally go there alone, and come back alone. But now it was the total opposite, I was going with the girl of my dreams, the one I loved, the first time I saw her.

I was standing at the front of the wedding watching everyone. There was the King Gregory and Queen Lisa of Seattle and there two boys, Prince Jackson and Prince Christopher. They were both currently single.

I saw King Cam and Queen Haley who were talking with Queen Shala and King Alfred's children. Princess Kristina, Prince Joel and Prince Alex. Kristina was two years younger than Joel and only one year older than Alex. Joel was going to become King next year.

I saw Renee and Charlie with a tall boy just a couple of years younger than me, that must be Jacob. He had short spiky hair and was wearing a suit to.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the music which meant that the bride was about to walk down the isle.

I looked up and saw my beautiful Bella wearing a long, white dress that came past her feet and was following behind her. She was holding some of mum's white roses from her garden in her hands and had her hair flowing down her back in little curls.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked around and I saw a blush forming on her cheeks. I could hear Emmett next to me trying to hold his laughter back but couldn't. Every Queen and King that Emmett had met all thought that he was very disgusting, and weirdly, Emmett was proud.

I grabbed Bella's hands and we stood in front of the priest.

"You may now kiss the bride" He said. I cupped Bella's cheek and gave her a tongued kiss that felt like it lasted for two seconds before Emmett tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to his watch. I rolled my eye and heard people cheering.

We were married.....finally.

**Bella's POV**

I looked over and saw my mum sitting there between Jake and dad. Mum was crying on dad's shoulder while Jake was sitting there smiling at me. I smirked and nodded over to mum who was still crying and rolled my eyes. He laughed and patted mums back.

I threw the bouquet and in the end Rosalie caught it. Emmett looked pretty scared. I thought they loved each other, did he not want to marry her?

Rosalie smiled at me and then started laughing.

"Ok, you've had you're fun and games, lets get going" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed him out to the carriage.

"Wait, I have to say goodbye" I said before I let go of his hand and ran towards my mum and dad. I jumped on dad and gave him a big bear hug, then mum, who wouldn't let go and then Jake who just about suffocated me. I waved and hoped into the carriage with Edward. This was the start of our honey moon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

**The Honey-Moon part 1**

It has been two hours since we left the wedding. We had stopped about half an hour into the journey to get changed out of my wedding dress and Edward's tux.

Alice had packed me a nice sun dress and a pair of flip flops.

"Bella, Bella, wake up honey, were stopping for something to eat" Edward said as he shook my shoulder while trying to wake me up. I groaned and lifted my head off his lap and sat up.

We were still inside the carriage and still going past bush land.

"Stop off where? All I see are trees and more trees" I said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"There's a little town about twenty minutes ahead that were going to stop at and get something to eat" He said. I nodded and soon fell asleep again on his shoulder.

**Edward's POV**

As we came into sight of the town there were ribbons and loads of people standing on the footpath screaming.

I woke Bella up again and told her that were nearly there.

"Why is everyone screaming?" She asked as she fixed her hair.

"Excited to see us I guess" I shrugged. I looked out of the window and saw girls holding up signs with big bold letters on it saying **I LOVE YOU PRINCE EDWARD** I smiled and waved to them while Bella just sat there taking in all of the town.

"Where would you like to eat?" I asked her.

"Um, anywhere's good" Bella said. I nodded and picked the Italian restaurant. We walked inside and all of the waiters rushed up to us asking what we wanted and if we were comfortable.

"Were fine thank you" I said as I waved them away. I handed Bella a menu and she searched through it.

"I'll have the Gnocco fritto, thank you" She said to the waiter.

"I'll have the same, thanks" I said as I placed our menus in his hands.

I looked to my right and I saw three girls staring through the window at us holding signs saying, **WILL YOU MARRY ME**. You'd think they'd already know that only a couple of hours away I got married to the one I love.

"Wow, crazy people" Bella mumbled.

"Two Gnocco fritto's" The waiter said. He placed it in front of Bella first and then myself. Bella thanked him and then dug in.

"I see you're hungry" I laughed as she looked up with her mouth full before nodded and continuing eating.

After we finished eating we both exited the restaurant before leaving a large tip for them.

We hoped back into the carriage after getting attacked by more people and continuing our ride to our honey-moon spot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

**The Honey-Moon part 2**

He's starting to bug me. He won't tell me anything about the place were going too.

"I want it to be a surprise, honey" He said as he placed a kiss on my lips. I huffed and crossed my arms like a spoiled child.

"Don't be like that Bella" He said as he pulled me over onto his lap and rested his cheek on my head.

"I hate surprises" I mumbled into his chest.

"I know you do and I promise it'll be the last surprise" He said. I nodded and looked outside and noticed that we were going over a long bridge. I recognized the bridge though, but I couldn't remember where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Bella, I already told you, I can't tell you our it will ruin the surprise" Edward said.

"No, I think I've been here before" I said as I stuck my head out of the window.

"Really, I wouldn't have thought you'd come out this far" He said as he pulled me back inside.

"I came here with my parents. I think we went camping or something. Is there a town up ahead?" I asked him. He nodded.

"But, your going to have to close your eyes when we go through it" He said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because they'll have a sign that says where we are and we wouldn't want to ruin the surprise would we" Edward said. I sighed and nodded.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's lap as we passed through the town.

**Edward's POV**

"Ok, you can open them now" I said to Bella who was lying on my lap with her hands covering her eyes.

"Bella, you can open your eyes now" I repeated. I took her hands off her eyes and saw that she was fast asleep.

**  
___________________________________________________**

**A/N:**

**WOW THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER TODAY. I AM WRITING SOME MORE CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTERS.**

**FROM EMILY_007 **

**xox**


	13. Chapter 13

_~*~ Chapter 13 ~*~_

_Edward's POV_

I looked out the window and saw that we were there already. I decided against waking my lovely wife up, so I carried her inside and placed her on the freshly made bed and covered her with arm blankets.

I stripped down into my boxes and climbed in after her. I tucked a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face and tucked it behind her ear. She rolled over and cuddled into my chest. I smiled and rested my head on top of hers.

_I could get used to this._

**10:00am**

I woke up the next morning and saw Bella was still asleep. I untangled myself from her and chucked on a pair of pants and shirt before walking downstairs and getting the chef to make us some food.

I took the food up and quietly woke Bella up. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at me. She smiled and sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around 10:00am" I answered as I pecked her on the lips. She chucked a piece of bacon into her mouth before eating the rest of her breakfast.

I decided today that we would go for a trip down to the beach and have a swim.

"Go get into your togs, were going swimming" I said. She nodded and opened her suit-case and her eyes went extremely wide.

"Did you let Alice and Rose pack my bags?" She said crossly. I shrugged and chucked my shirt off hoping it would distract her.

"Maybe, what's the problem?" I asked. She held up two different bikini's. **( I don't know if they have Bikini's in the old times, but I'm going to make them have them ) **I smiled and chuckled to myself.

"This is so not funny. Why doesn't she just make me go down to the beach in my bra and underwear?" She screeched. Ah oh, she should not have said that, she just got some very good pictures in my head. She chucked a pair of her underwear at me and walked into the bathroom holding the red bikini in her hands.

When we got down to the beach I picked up Bella and chucked her over my back and I ran into the water with her screaming.

"Wow, it's pretty cold" I said as I felt Bella shivering on my shoulders. I cuddled her to my chest and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I don't want to go swimming, I want to get a tan" She said.

"Love, your never going to get a tan" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and swam back to the beach and laid the towel down before slipping on some sun glasses and resting her hands on her chest.

I dived under water and watched all of the fish swim back and forth and around me. I'd much rather watch Bella though.

_~**~_

_A/N: Hay guys, I hope you enjoying the story and please remember to review._

_Thanks, from emily_007_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but now I am and I'm also trying to update more often.

If you guys have any questions about the story feel free to ask me them.

Thanks, and remember to review.

From emily_007

* * *

~*~ Chapter 14 ~*~

Bella's POV

After we came back from the beach I hoped into the bath, and Edward soon joined me. We stayed in the bath until the water turned cold.

I wrapped a dressing gown around myself before walking downstairs to find Edward cooking lunch in a towel which was hanging loosely around his waist. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What's for lunch?" I asked. He turned around and cuddled me to his chest.

"Surprise" He whispered in my ear. "Go sit down, I'll bring you It when it's ready" He quickly kissed my cheek before turning back around and continued cooking.

Half an hour later, my stomach was growling and I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Edward, is it nearly done?" I called from the dining room. I heard some banging and crashing, before Edward walked out with two plates. I looked at it and saw that it was just a piece of toast with egg on top.

"It took you that long just to make an egg and cook some toast?" I asked. He shrugged and sat down next to me.

"I had to make it just right" He told me. I rolled my eyes and dug in. I quickly finished and kissed him on the cheek before putting my plate in the sink.

"Sweaty, don't be offended or anything, but I'm still sort of hungry and I'm going to make myself something to eat" I called into the other room.

"Didn't you like my lunch?" He asked sadly. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I loved it, but next time, cook me double that please" I whispered. I turned around and opened the pantry to find a bag of marsh-mellows. I decided to munch on that.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Once Edward sat down I crawled onto his lap and we sat there cuddling until time for bed.

* * *

A/N: I will try an update soon. Please, please, please remember to review.

Thanks, from emily_007


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I had really bonded through-out our honey-moon and I had to keep reminding her that she was mine and that I would spoil her until she died.

I had already brought her eight new dresses that she liked but didn't want me to buy. I had brought her five pairs of shoes and loads of jewelry which cost more than 8 thousand dollars each.

I could tell that Bella really missed the castle which was now her home, but I just couldn't find a way to go back. I wanted to stay here with Bella. I didn't want to go back and have to deal with all of the problems in my soon to be village.

We had only been on our honey-moon for only a couple of days when Bella suddenly felt sick. She kept saying that she had food poisoning but I knew what it really was.

She just did not want to accept the fact that she was indeed pregnant.


	16. Chapter 16

**LET ME HOLD**

**CHAPTER 16**

**BELLA'S POV**

I could tell that Edward was extremely excited about having a child. I just couldn't get my head around the fact that I was carrying a child.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Edward asked. I shook my head and went back to fiddling with my finger nails. "Bella, what's wrong. Aren't you happy about the baby?" I shrugged and looked up at him.

"I'm far too young to be a mother, and even if I do give birth to this child I will never ever be able to raise him or her" I said to him. He sighed and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Bella, it's not like you'll be raising the baby by yourself, I'll be here and so will my family" I told her. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. I kissed her forehead and brought her down onto my lap.

"What were you saying before? I wasn't listening" I said.

"I said that I don't want you doing anything that can put stress upon you or the baby" Edward said. "I want to make sure that you are eating healthy and are well rested by the time the baby comes"

"Edward, I'm only like a week pregnant. Most woman don't find out there pregnant till there around 6 weeks" I told him. He sat there thinking a minute before shaking his head.

"That's why we have to take extra precautions" He said as he picked me up in his arms and took me back to our room.

"Why, this pregnancy is going to be no different to others" I told him.

"I don't care, Bella. I will make sure this baby comes out safe and sound" He said. He kissed my head and told me to rest before leaving me lying there horribly confused about what to do about my crazy husband.


	17. Chapter 17

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 17**

**BELLA'S POV**

It had been a week since we had arrive back home to the castle.

I had a little baby bump that Edward found very cute. I let him cherish me and everything, I just couldn't be bothered fighting with him when we had only just gotten married.

I sat down on the deck chair and grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on the little table next to me.

On the front cover it said what I feared the most:

_**Princess Isabella…Pregnant?**_

_Prince Edward came out yesterday morning and told us that his wife, Princess Isabella was indeed pregnant with their first child._

_While away on their honey-moon Princess fell pregnant and arrived home as soon as possible to get a check up by their royal doctor._

_Prince Edward seemed extremely happy about the news as well with his two parents Queen Esme and King Carlisle along side of him. _

_It looks as though there will be a new member of the royal family sooner than we thought. _

I looked up and saw Edward walking along the stone pavement with Esme next to him.

I stood up and gripped the railings tightly.

"EDWARD CULLEN, GET YOU ASS UP HERE NOW" I yelled. He looked up and tilted his head to the side. I saw Esme laugh and whisper something to Edward before walking away.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I ran up to see Bella sitting on the bed in tears.

"Bella, what's wrong, my love?" I asked as I sat down next to her and gathered her small, fragile body into my arms.

"LET GO OF ME" She cried. "HOW COULD YOU JUST GO OUT AND TELL EVERYONE ABOUT OUR LIFE WITHOUT TELLING ME" I gulped. I guess she saw the newspaper then.

"Bella, stop yelling it's not good for the baby" I said to her and I tried to sit her back down.

"YOU ARE SUCH A HIPOCRIT. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST WALK OUT THERE AND TELL THEM, YOU HAD NO RIGHT EDWARD. NO RIGHT!" She yelled before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Edward, I told you she would react like this. But my opinion just got pushed away" Alice sang as she plopped down on the bed.

"Go away, Alice. I'm not in the mood" I said. "And it's just her mood-swings. She's not really angry at me"

"Edward, give it up. She is mad at you. Stop blaming the baby for the stupid things you do" She snapped.

"What do I do, Alice? She can't be mad at me tonight. Charlie, Renee and Jacob are coming over for dinner and if they don't find Bella happy then they will ship her off home instantly" I said.

"Quit being an ass and say sorry. There's nothing more you can do except show her how truly sorry you are. When I'm angry and Jazz he always buys me stuff" Alice said before skipping out of the room.

"Bella, please come out. I'm sorry, I didn't know you would be so angry at me" I said as I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY" She screeched. I had never seen Bella so angry before.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Look, I'm going to go out for a while. And when I come back we need to have a good talk" I said before walking out of the room.

I defiantly need to go and buy Bella some flowers.

**JACOB'S POV**

We were now on a plane back to Tennessee. We were going to be staying at the castle for a couple of days to see my baby sister before flying home.

We had heard the news that Bella was pregnant and let's just say that Charlie was furious.

Renee was happy that she was finally getting a grandchild.

I personally was not that impressed that he had already knocked my sister up that early in their marriage.

Charlie and I will defiantly have to have a man to man talk with Edward about their _little_ situation.


	18. Chapter 18

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 18**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I sat in the carriage with Emmett next to me and Alice and Jasper in opposite us.

I had brought Bella a charm bracelet, some baby clothes thanks to Alice being with us. Some chocolates, four bunches of red roses loads of books and more.

"I swear to god, if Bella does not accept your apology I will hit her over the head with the roses" He grumbled from the front seat as he moved the flowers away from him. I knew he would stink like them for the rest of the day.

You had better be kidding, or I will chuck you out of my car right now" I growled at him. He gulped and nodded.

"Just kidding" He said in a high pitched voice when he was guilty of something.

"Dude, no mans voice should go that high" Jasper howled.

"SHUT UP, JAZZY POOS" Emmett yelled. All of a sudden he yelped and started rubbing the side of his head.

"That's **my **nickname for him. And **you **can't have it" Alice hissed. Emmett rolled his eyes and turned back to look out of the carriage window.

"Alice, do you really think Bella will accept my apology?" I asked.

"I'm sure she will, just don't stuff up and you should be fine" She said happily. I sighed and nodded. We pulled into the driveway and hoped out.

The maids came and took the stuff off us and said they would bring it up to our room.

"Do you know if Bella has come out of the bathroom yet?" I asked. The maid shook her head and rushed upstairs.

"BELLA" I called as I walked into the room. I her a sniff and saw Bella sitting on the bed crying. "Baby, are you ok?" She sniffed and shook her head. She reached out to me like a child wanting their mother.

I took her into my arms and cradled her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was so mean to you" She cried. I shook my head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I should have never told the paparazzi anything without talking to you first" I said as I smoothed down her hair.

"I'm sorry" She whispered and snuggled into my chest.

"I'm sorry too" I said as I watched as she fell limp in my arms. Her breathing became slower and she held tighter onto my shirt.

"Dam, what the hell am I going to do with all of this shit?" I mumbled to myself as I saw all of the _I'm sorry _presents that aren't needed anymore.

_A/N: Sorry that I haven't update in a while. I had to redo this chapter because I forgot that we weren't into the modern days yet so I had to change it. _

_I was wondering if you wanted me to change the story so they are actually princes and princesses in the modern days?_

_Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks, from Emily_007_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story all belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is the only think that belongs to emily_007. While everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**MODERN DAYS**

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 19**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I still couldn't get my head around the fact that I was indeed going to become a father in only a few months. Bella was carrying a beautiful baby that will be cherished until the day it dies.

There were days where I just wanted to make the pain of having a child go away, like in the mornings with Bella puking and when she gets extremely bad heart burn. But other woman in the world deal with it with their husbands so we'll get through it together just like they did.

My family had been making sure that someone was with Bella at all times and that she wasn't putting too much stress or anything on herself.

"Edward" Bella whined. "Are you listening to me?" I turned back around from looking out the bedroom window and back to my wife who was sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, baby" I said as I sat down on the bed next to her. "What were you saying?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm hungry, we should go into town and get breakfast" She said happily.

"I can't, sorry. I have a meeting in ten minutes and it won't finish till lunch time. We could go out then" I said. I hated having to be away from her, and I especially hated having to tell her that I couldn't do something with her. Telling a pregnant woman that I wasn't going to do something they wanted meant that I would get my ass kicked very soon.

"Edward, you're never here" She pouted. I smiled and lifted her onto my lap and kissed her lip that was trembling slightly.

"I know, babe. I will be back at Lunch time and we'll grab something to eat together. In the mean time you and Esme need to do some daughter in-law and mother in-law bonding" I said before placing her on the couch next to me.

"Fine" She sighed and ran over to the walk in wood-robe.

"Bella, what did I say about running" I warned. She gulped and shrugged before jogging into the wood-robe. "Bella, what I said stop running" I could hear her rummaging through the clothes trying to find something to wear.

"Bella, I am not going to ask again. What did I say about you RUNNING WHILE PREGNANT" I said. I didn't mean to yell at the end, it just sort of came out. I heard some sniffling and found Bella curled up into a ball in the middle of clothes.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I haven't been getting enough sleep at night. I'm sorry, honey" I said softly as I slowly walked towards my full on crying wife.

"You were mean to me" She cried. I sighed and pulled her into my chest. I will not let my job get in the way of looking after my family. "Say you're sorry" Her face was determined and had tear stains all down her face.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Bella" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, are you in here?" I heard mum call.

"Yeah mum, were in the wood-robe" I called out. I heard some walking before seeing mum standing in the doorway looking at Bella and then myself.

"What happened?" She asked as she walked towards Bella and rubbed her back.

"Edward *hiccup* was being a *hiccup* Bully" Bella said.

"Oh Bella, sweaty you can't let you hormones control you and get you in trouble now" Mum laughed. Dam, I cannot keep up with Bella these days. I don't know if she is really mad at me or just the hormones making her mad at me.

Bella nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. Mum smiled and helped Bella up and out of the wood-robe.

"Go and have a shower, sweaty. I'll be out here if you need me" She said as she kissed Bella on the cheek. Bella walked into the bathroom and closed the door before mum started speaking.

"Edward, you have to learn to control Bella. She obviously is getting really bad hormones and you have to make sure that she is ok" Mum said. I nodded and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, it's so hard to deal with the whole king thing and then having to deal with my pregnant wife" I said. She smiled and laughed slightly to herself.

"When I was pregnant with you, you're dad was freaking out about trying to have a child of his own and bring king at the same time" She said. "It's not easy, but we did it in the end. Well, actually we did it two more times after you and everything went fine"

I nodded and continued to listen.

"You have to relax and just let things fall into place" She said as she stood up. "Tell Bella that I will meet her in the kitchen, I haven't had anything to eat this morning"

Will do" I said as I kissed my mother on the cheek and hugged her.

"Oh, and Edward" She said before walking out of the door.

"Yeah, mum" I said.

"I am very proud that you have me a grand-kiddy" She smiled before walking out of the room leaving a soon to be father rather happy with himself.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story being in the modern days. Please remember to review right after you have finished reading each chapter. **

**Thanks, from emily_007**


	20. Chapter 20

**Let me hold you**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

I am now six and a half months pregnant. I have got a noticeable baby bump now. I have had to buy an entire new wood-robe since the shape of my body is changing due to the pregnancy.

I'm pretty sure that Esme and Carlisle are extremely excited about have their first grandchild while Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are happy that they are going to get a baby nephew.

I just can't stand the fact that Edward won't leave me alone. I am either being followed by one of his family members or guards. I am no longer allowed out in public now because of how many months I am. Edward thinks that something might happen to me if I am outside the castle grounds with the paparazzi.

We have built a room which is attached to Edward and I's. Edward is determined to finish the room buy himself. Except Alice and Rosalie have been helping him with picking out the baby furniture. Alice thinks that Edward will buy dangerous things for his own child. But nobody can say no to Alice, so we just went along with it.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he tied my hair back. I wiped my mouth and got helped up by Edward and walked over to the hand basin to brush my teeth.

I had continued to have morning sickness throughout the pregnancy and I could tell that it wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

"I think I'm going to go back to sleep" I said before slipping into the bed covers.

Before I fading into my dreams I heard Edward whisper a soft good night before a sweet kiss was placed on my forehead. .

~*~ Five hours later ~*~

I woke up and saw that the curtains were closed and that there was a cup of milk and two biscuits from the maids. I quickly ate them before turning on the TV to find _The Last Song _just starting.

I cuddled into the blankets just as Alice, Rosalie and Esme came in with my mother next to them.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" I gasped as I tried to sit up but couldn't because of my stomach. Esme helped me sit up before placing a triangle pillow behind me.

Alice and Rose placed the DVD's, Food and books at the end of the bed.

"We are having an _extremely_ small baby shower" Alice squealed. I giggled and grabbed the bag of salt and vinegar chips and started munching on them.

"Ah ah" Esme said as she took the chips away and replaced it with a bowel of fruits. I looked at her and pouted.

"Dam, this sucks" I said as I sucked all of the juice out of the orange.

"I'm glad someone is here to keep you on track, Isabella" Mum scowled. "If you had your way you would be eating junk food everyday"

Everybody jumped into the bed and we started reading loads and loads of baby books. I had my head resting on my mums chest while Esme had her hand on my stomach rubbing small circles.

"Bella, did you know that Babies have bad eyesight when they are born but can know their mother straight away" Alice said. I laughed and nodded before going back to reading my book that I had.

"And that babies usually double their weight since their birth" Rosalie said. "And they also don't have kneecaps when their first born"

"Now, let's stop reading and start watching movies" Esme said before putting in _The Lovely Bones_ before coming back and sitting herself next to me.

This is the best baby shower ever. What more can I want, a perfect husband and extremely lovely family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story all belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is the only think that belongs to emily_007. While everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 21**

**BELLA'S POV**

I hadn't been out of the bedroom since three days ago. The only reason I wasn't allowed out was because a couple of days ago I decided that I wanted to go for a little walk, but nobody wanted to go with me so I went by myself. Little did I know that after ten minutes of myself being gone Edward and his family had sent out of search party for me.

I could tell Edward's fatherly instincts were kicking in because every time I wanted to go and take a shower I would be escorted by Edward just in case I slipped and hurt myself.

"Bella" I heard someone call. I waddled out of the wood robe and saw Alice and Rose standing there in their bathing suits.

"Hey" I said as I pulled on my red maternity dress that Alice had brought for me the last time we went shopping together.

"Wanna come down to the pool with us?" Rosalie asked. I sat down on the bed and thought about what Edward would say. "Oh come on Bella, we'll be back before he even notices your gone" I sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, let's go" I said. "But I'm not getting in" The squealed and pulled me down the long hallways until we got to the outside pool. The sun was shining which made the water sparkle brightly.

I sat down on the edge of the pool with the help of Alice and dipped my feet into the warm water. I leant back onto my hands and raised my head up to the sky. It felt as though I hadn't been outside for eternity.

Alice and Rose dived into the water and swam around giggling and splashing water at each other.

All of a sudden I felt a big splash of water fall on top of me. I spat out some that got into my mouth and turned around to find Emmett and Jasper standing their smirking at me.

"Hey there Belly" Emmett said as he sat down next to me.

"Hello to you to, boys" I said as Jasper placed a towel on my back and wrapped it around me to keep me warm.

"I'm picking Edward doesn't know you're out here?" Jasper said as he sat on the other side of me.

"Of course he doesn't, if he did do you think it would just be Alice, Rose and myself?" I said.

"Good point" Jazz said.

"Hello kids" Someone said behind us. I turned around and saw Esme and Carlisle walking towards us carrying some food and cold drinks. My stomach growled and the baby kicked trying to tell me that he wanted food too.

Wait, did I tell you that were having a baby boy on 14th November. Edward was extremely happy that someone would be able to take the throne after Edward and I were gone while Emmett and Jasper were excited to teach someone football and wrestle with.

I knew Alice and Rose would much prefer having a baby girl to dress up, but at least they have one child that they can have fun with.

My parents and Edward's parents are just as excited as we are. Mum and Esme won't stop talking about how fun it is going to be when they get to baby sit their grandbaby.

"Come on, Bella. We'll sit you up on one of the chair under the shade" Carlisle said as he helped me up.

I shuffled over to the chair and sat down. Esme had already poured me a glass of lemonade and was now opened the packet of double chocolate chip cookies that I had a craving for.

"BELLA" Someone barked. I looked over to the other side of the pool and saw Edward rushing towards me with three of his men following closely behind. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING THE BEDROOM?"

"Edward, stop yelling" Carlisle said calmly. I just sat there and munched on my cookie not wanting to say anything that would upset Edward even more.

I watched as Edward took a deep breath in and then looked down at me.

"Edward, don't get so worked up" I explained. "I came out here with Alice and Rosalie" Edward growled and turned around to find Alice and Rose hiding behind their husbands.

"Explain to me why you took Bella out of our room without consulting me?" He asked. Alice gulped and stepped out from behind Jasper and walked towards Edward.

"Because she's been stuck there for two days-" Alice started before I cut her off.

"Three actually" I said.

"Ok, she's been stuck in there for three days straight" Alice explained. "You can't just keep her in there. I know you're worried she's going to get hurt if she leaves the room but you have to have faith in her"

"Yeah. When we took her down to the pool we all agreed that she wouldn't go in, but she would watch from the side" Rosalie said.

"What made you even think about taking her to the pool" Edward growled. "What if she had slipped and fallen into the pool"

"Edward, she was sitting at the edge of the pool and not long after we got in Emmett and Jasper go there" Rosalie said. But what they were saying didn't seem to be calming Edward down.

"Your mother and I got here after too" Dad said. "Which meant that nothing would have happened to her no matter what"

"I guess you're right" Edward mumbled and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry I over reacted" I smiled and kissed his check. He pulled me over and sat me on his lap. He rested his hand on my stomach just as the baby started kicking really hard. He smiled and placed a small kiss on my stomach.

"You know, I don't mind if you go skinny dipping" Edward whispered. I giggled and shook my head.

"You might not, but I'm pretty sure your family would"

**Edward's POV**

Tonight we decided that we would all go out and pick Charlie, Renee and Jacob up from the airport and then head out for a big family dinner.

Their plane was going to be landing in ten minutes and Bella was still sitting in the bath.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but we really need to go and get your family" I said. She pouted but raised her arms so I could help her out. She got changed into a beautiful long, navy dress that showed off her large baby bump now.

"You look beautiful" I said as I pecked her on the lips.

"Thanks, but I don't know what shoes I'm allowed to wear?" She whined.

"What do you mean _allowed to where_?" I said.

"Alice normally tells me what matches and what doesn't, but she hasn't and I don't want to get onto her bad side" She said.

"Hun, maybe you should take it off then, it does look a little long" I said. "I don't want you to trip over it" She rolled her eyes and waddled to the wood-robe and chucked on a pair of what Alice said were _Silver Gladiator Sandals_.

"Ok, I'm ready to go" She said. I smiled and escorted her out to the limo that the rest of the family was already waiting for us in.

I helped Bella in and then got in after her. But just as the driver started the car Bella screamed out a massive 'STOP'.

"What, what's wrong?" I cried.

"IS IT TIME?" Alice cried.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S HAVING THE BABY" Rose screamed.

"Shit, I'm not ready to be an uncle yet" Emmett whined.

"Don't start pushing whatever you do" Esme said.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Jasper yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I just had to go pee, that's all" Bella whispered. Everyone sighed with relief and let Bella go to the bathroom.

"Here, I'll go with you love" I said.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP EVERYWHERE I GO, EDWARD" She screamed before storming off towards the castle bathroom. I gulped and sat back into the car.

"It's just her hormones, son" Dad said as he pattered my back. "I remember when I used to get yelled at by your mother when she was pregnant with you"

"It's so hard to make her happy when you don't know where she's happy, sad or angry" I said.

"I remember when you're mother yelled at me at 2:30 in the morning" He said. "She kept saying that she wanted a can of Fanta"

"But you didn't give it to her" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"She was already 8 ½ months pregnant and her hormones where out of control" He explained. "And when I told her that I would get her one in the morning she let out this almighty scream that pretty much everyone in the castle heard"

"I had to, she wouldn't stop screaming" Dad laughed. I smiled just as Bella sat down next to me.

"You do not know how much better I feel after that" She smiled. My family laughed and told the driver that we could get going now.

We ended up at the airport ten minutes late, but that was all forgetting after Bella stepped out of the car.

Renee ended up crying because of how big Bella was getting and how soon the baby was going to be here.

"Are we ready to go to dinner, now?" Esme said. We all nodded and headed towards the _Craft Restaurant_.

Once we were home Bella got changed into her night gown and hoped into bed. Renee and Charlie where four rooms down from ours while Jacob was opposite ours.

"How long did you say your parents were staying for?" I asked. She smiled and placed my hand on her stomach where I could feel the babies kicking.

"Until the baby comes, Edward" She said before she fell asleep peacefully on my chest.

Until the baby comes, that's still a month away.

Great, now I'm going to have to put up with Charlie and Jacob watching my every move.

Absolutely perfect

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. I was going to update last week but I was away down at my grandparents. So if I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter then I will update before the end of this week.**

**Thanks, and remember to review, from emily007**


	22. Chapter 22

_Doctor, Doctor_

It had been a week since my parents and brother had arrived at the castle. I tried to get Edward, Jake and Dad to do some sort of activity together. But they just wouldn't.

I was 8 months pregnant with an extremely sore back and a large stomach that wouldn't let me see my feet that were swollen and red. I was beginning to get angry and didn't want my baby coming into a world where my dad and brother didn't like my husband. I knew mum would do anything for Edward, she was just as caring as Esme was. But Dad and Jake just wouldn't budge.

I waddled myself down to the mini movie theatre that was in the castle where I would be meeting Jake for a brother and sister movie date.

Jake was already there scoffing his face full of popcorn. He had a glass of coke next to him and a small juice and popcorn for me. I kissed his check and sat down on the lazy-boy chair. I pulled the leaver and let the chair fold out.

"So, what movie are we watching today?" He asked.

"I don't actually mind, I'll probably fall asleep half way through it" I said. He chuckled and grabbed one.

"What about scary movie 2?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded. He put it on and pressed play.

I never fell asleep throughout the movie. Instead I was giggling the whole way through it.

"Love, are you in here?" I heard Edward call. I looked over and saw him searching the rows for me.

"Yeah" I said. He looked over and saw me sitting there with the popcorn balancing on my belly. He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"The doctor arrived twenty minutes ago" He said. "She started panicking when you weren't in the room"

"Opps, I forgot" I whispered. I lifted my arms and let Edward and Jake both help me up. We walked to our bedroom and found Emmett trying to entertain our family doctor with some doctor, doctor jokes.

"Doctor, Doctor I've got wind! Can you give me something? Yes - here's a kite" He said before cracking up laughing.

"Wait, wait, I've got another one…"

"Honey, I think she's heard enough for one day" Rosalie said as she looked up from the magazine she was wearing. Emmett shrugged and sat on the arm of the chair Rose was sitting in.

"Alright, let's get started shall we" The doctor said. Doctor White was a sixty five year old woman who delivered Edward, Jasper and Emmett. And now she was going to deliver our baby.

I lied down on the bed and lifted my shirt up so you could see my extremely large stomach.

"Right, you know the drill, I will just place this on your belly and then we can see how the baby is going" She said. I nodded and held Edward's hand. Rose, Esme and Alice were all crowding around waiting to see the baby while Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were behind them talking quietly.

"Alright, there's the baby" She said pointing to a large shape. I smiled when I saw the heart beating inside the babies chest. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Doctor White asked. I looked at Edward who was too busy looking at the baby.

"Edward" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Baby names" I said.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe Jacob or Charlie?" He said. I nodded and shrugged.

"How about Charlie Jacob Carlisle Cullen?" I wondered. He nodded and pecked me on the lips.

"REALLY" Jake boomed. Gosh, he was just as loud as Emmett. I laughed and smiled. And we want both Alice and Rose to be his god-mothers and Emmett and Jasper to his god-fathers.

I was suddenly attacked by Alice and Rosalie.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" The squealed while Jasper and Emmett both man hugged Edward.

"Alight well, I'd better leave you guys alone now" Doctor White said.

"Hey Em, I've got a funny as Doctor, Doctor joke" Jazz said. His eyes widened and he ran over to listen to what Jasper had to say.

"Doctor, Doctor what did the X-Ray of Emmett's head show?" Jazz said.

"WHAT? WHAT! TELL ME!" He yelled.

"Absolutely nothing"


	23. Chapter 23

_Let me Hold You_

_Chapter 23_

_Edward's POV_

_The Talk_

I watched as my family sit around Bella and their nephew as she balanced a glass of juice on her large stomach. She was sitting down on one of the pool chair.

This time last year I would have never thought of being married let alone having a child. My dad had given me the talk about how to be a good parents two days ago.

_[Start of Flashback]_

_Just as I sat down at my desk chair in my office I heard a knock at my large, double doors. I nodded towards the guards who opened the door and let my father in. _

"_What can I do for you, father?" I asked as I dropped my pen onto the folder that was in front of me._

"_I just wanted to come and talk to you about something" He said as he sat down on the single leather chair that sat on the opposite side of my desk._

"_Ok, go ahead" I said. My father turned around and clicked his fingers towards the guards indicating that he wanted us to be alone. _

"_It's nearly time for Bella to have the baby" He said. I nodded and took a big sip of my whiskey that was in front of me. "I just wanted to know what you were planning to do when Bella has the baby?"_

"_Um, well we haven't really talked about that" I mumbled as I ran my hands through my messy hair._

"_Edward, you have...what is it? 1 month?" He wondered. I nodded. _

"_Yeah" I said. _

"_1 month until she is going to have that baby and she is relying on you to make sure that the kingdom is running smoothly and the baby comes into a loving habitat" He said. _

"_I know, dad" I whispered. "I guess Bella has gotten used to the fact that we are having a baby and it is a human that we will have to look after for the rest of our lives, while I still can't get it into my head" _

_He sadly smiled and rested his elbows on the desk._

"_Edward, let me just tell you something about when your mum had you and you" He said. "Since you were the first kid I sometimes forgot that I had responsibilities outside of being kind, but responsibility to do with my family"_

"_You wouldn't believe how many times your mother had to remind me that she couldn't do it all by herself" He said. I noticed that he was looking out the window with glassy eyes. "It went on for a year, just me forgetting my role and not looking after my family"_

"_But when your mum fell pregnant with Emmett she warned me that if I didn't get my act together she would leave me and take you with her" He said. _

"_But I didn't take her seriously and just laughed at her" He said. "She stormed away crying and I walked in an hour later to apologise for laughing at her to find that your crib was gone and all of her clothes were gone too"_

"_What did you do?" I asked. He snapped his head towards me and smiled sadly._

"_I did what I should have done from the moment I married her" He said. "I stopped thinking about the kingdom and went to find my wife and my two sons who I hadn't been giving enough attention too"_

"_How come you guys have never told us this before?" I wondered._

"_We vowed never to mention that again" He said as he stood up. "It really did hurt us to be apart like that"_

"_I don't want you to ever, and I mean ever, want you to do that to Bella" He said. I nodded just as he walked out the door leaving me standing their knowing that my son and Bella were going to be cherished till the day I die._

_[End of Flashback]_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a whisper coming for the doorway. I swung around on my chair and noticed Bella standing their curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down on my lap. "You look like you were in deep thought?" Although she was heavier than she used to be I knew it was because she was carrying my child and that she didn't deserved to be pushed away just because she was having my baby.

"Nothing" I said as I helped her up. "Let's go for a walk in the garden"

"Ok, but not for too long though" She said. "My feet will be killing me after ten minutes of walking" I smiled and escorted her towards the back garden.

Once we were out their she started to bit her lip like she did when she was nervous.

"Are we just taking a walk?" She wondered. "Or is there a meaning towards this?" I sat her down on the small white bench and sat down on her other side.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you wanted to do when the baby comes" I said. She shrugged and gripped onto my arm.

"Move to Italy and become a chef" She said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. She giggled and patted my head.

"Calm down, I was just joking" She said. I huffed and poked my tongue out at her.

"Bella, you know that I will always be there for you, right?" I asked. She slowly nodded and raised her eyebrows. "And that if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, then you will tell me"

"Edward, what's gotten into you?" She wondered.

"I just want to make sure that you know I will be there for you know matter what" I said as I dived forward and kissed her hungrily.

"Well, that was very unexpected" She said. "Alright, let's go inside, my feet hurt and I'm craving hokey pokey"

**A/N: Let's start with the bad news first...It took me longer to update because I had been on holiday and I couldn't get any internet. And the good news is that on Christmas I got a lap top which means that can update even more now that I can lock myself in my room and let my imagination go bizarre.**

**Please remember to review. It really does make me feel better and better each time I log on and see people who have written great reviews about the story.**

**Thanks, and I hope you all had a great Christmas and enjoy your new year.**

**From emily007**


	24. Chapter 24

**Let me Hold you**

**Chapter 24**

_**Due Date**_

It scared me to think how my due date was tomorrow. Edward had set up a room for the baby to be born in. It had a comfy bed that he thought I would need after going through labour. There was also a large cot there, not the one that the baby would be normally sleeping in, that the baby would sleep in the first night.

There was also a sink and a cupboard full of medical supplies so if anything happened throughout the birth they would be ready. They also had a draw full of baby clothes. I don't know why though, because he was going to be sleeping in there for one night before moving in Edward and I's room.

There were many dresses hanging in the wood robe for me to change into when I wanted too. And there were many chairs in the room so everyone would be able to see the baby together.

"Ok, Bella, which one do you want to have the baby in?" Alice asked as she held up two different maternity dresses.

"I don't care, Alice" I whined. "You pick" I was actually surprised that I was able to keep in control when Alice was talking to me about clothes during the pregnancy. I thought I would bite her head off.

"Ok, I think you should wear the white one" She said.

"Alice, remember this is not going to be a fashion parade, I'm just giving birth" I said.

"Bella, this is a special time for you" She said. "You don't want you baby to first arrive into this world and see you wearing track pants and those ugly t-shirts that you always wear do you"

"First of all, my baby will not care about what I am wearing, and second of all I do NOT wear ugly tops"

"If you say so" She sang as she placed the dress back into the cupboard. I slid myself off the bed and shuffled towards my bathroom.

"Where are you going, missy?" Esme scolded as I made my way to the bathroom.

"I have to pee" I said. She giggled and waved her hand to indicate for me to carry on.

Once I was done I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Many people had told me that I was glowing, but I hadn't really noticed it before. But now I understand what people have been talking about. My skin was a pale white and my hair was curled down past my shoulders. I looked like a goddess.

I waddled out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting at the end of the bed.

"There you are, love" He said as he guided me back to the bed. "Do you want to have a rest?" I shook my head and pushed the blankets over to one side so my waist below could get some air.

Just as I was about to ask Edward to get me some more hokey pokey Emmett and Jasper walked in with my dad and Jake.

"Dam Bells, you are one fat chick" Emmett said as he eyed me.

"Pssh, you can talk" I said. He gasped and clutched his heart.

"This is not fat, Bellsy" He said as he showed me his abs. "This is all muscle"

"And this is also not fat, Emmy" I said sweetly. "This is a human growing inside me"

"Dude, you just got owned by a fa- I mean pregnant girl" Jasper said. I glared at him and flicked the TV on by the remote.

I flicked through the channels until I found a movie called _Maid in Manhattan _was on. I watched the entire thing until I noticed that everyone was sitting on the deck having drinks and a BBQ.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. But just as I was about to take my first step towards them I felt a drip of water running down my leg, and then two drips and then five drips.

I looked down to see the front of my dress soaked.

"Guys" I said. They all stopped what they were doing and looked down to where my wet patch was on my dress and flew out of their seats in order to help me.

"EVERY STOP!" Someone boomed. We all looked towards dad who was standing on the chair.

"Alice get Bella's dress, Rosalie and Esme will help Bella out of her wet clothes, Jacob and Emmett will go and get the doctor" Dad said. "Edward and Carlisle will escort Bella to the labour room, Renee and Jasper will go and set the room up while I will go and lie down because I think I'm going to faint"

As soon as he had stopped talking everyone rushed to do their jobs. Rose and Esme came and took me into the bathroom and helped me have a quick bath before Alice brought in my dress.

I climbed into it and waddled out to have Carlisle and Edward to escort me to the labour room. But it was hard to rush there when every four minutes I would curl over in pain and cry.

"Come on, baby" Edward encouraged. "You can do it"

"SHUT UP, EDWARD" I yelled. "YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL NERVOUS" He gulped and mumbled a sorry.

"Calm down, Bella" Carlisle said as we walked into the room to find my mum and Jasper there with Doctor White.

"Alright, Bella" She said. "Can you come and lie down on the bed as fast as possible"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CA, LADY" I cried. I knew she was trying to stop herself from giggling, but she didn't do very well.

"Alright, I'm going to see how dilated you are. I nodded and lifted my legs up.

"Bella, you are 9 dilated now so I want you to start pushing" Doctor White said.

Oh shit, this is it. I am going to give birth to my baby that had been growing inside of me for nine months.

I took a deep breath and gripped onto Edward's hand for support and push for dear life.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you have been enjoying this story because it is going to be coming to an end soon and I was wondering if you wanted me to write a second story about after Edward and Bella have kids. **

**Please review every chapter.**

**From emily007**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Let Me Hold You

Bella's POV

I looked down at my son as he sat in his bassinet and played with his toes, even putting them in his mouth every so often.

"How is my little man today?" Edward said as he came over and kissed my cheek.

Edward had been working a lot lately since it was coming up to St Edward's day. St Edward's day was not just celebrated because of their new King Edward but Edward's grandfather was also called Edward. And Edward Senior's wife had come up with St Edward's day after he had died.

Every St Edward's day the town would always decorated the streets beautifully and through and massive Gala out in the park.

The royal family didn't have to go to the Gala but we all decided that it would be good for Baby Charlie to experience his first St Edward's day.

"Has been sitting their for three hours chewing on his toes" I said. He chuckled and picked his son up and cuddled him. Baby Charlie sat in his fathers arms and gurgled at him.

"Now that your here, i can go to the bathroom" I said as i fast walked to the bathroom leaving Edward with Charlie.

After i had done my business i washed my hands and brushed my hair just as i heard Edward start talking to his son.

"I hope you've been a good boy for you momma today" He cooed. "She's very stressed out for St Edward's day"

"She thinks your going to get hurt" I heard him say.

"But, i will hire as many guards as she needs to put her mind at rest" He said. "She worries to much about you, little man"

I pulled open the door and slipped my shoes on and pulled Edward out of the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We are going to have our first picnic with Charlie" I said as we entered the kitchen. I grabbed out two picnic baskets and put in a warm bottle of breast milk for him in there and some sandwhiches and drinks for Edward and I. I also packed some toys, mat and an umbrella.

"Are you ready to have your first picnic?" I cooed at my son as he gurgled at me.

"You carry Charlie and I'll carry the baskets" Edward said. I nodded and picked up my baby boy and the bassinet and walked outside to the large oak tree that sat a little bit from the pool area.

"Edward laid down the mat and I took Charlie out of his bassinet and laid him on his stomach. I put his hat on and a little bit of sun block on his chubby arms before placing some toys in front of him.

I laid back onto Edward's chest and handed him a cold drink and a sandwhich.

"Are you excited for St Edward's day?" Edward whispered to me. I shrugged and nodded.

"I guess" I said. "I sort of feel as though we should go into some of the shops and see how their going?"

"We can do that before the Gala if you want" He said.

"Ok, King Edward" I giggled. He chuckled and ran his hands over his sons little hairs that covered his head.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you to" I said as i pulled him into a kiss.

"HEY, THEIR IS A BABY WATCHING" Someone yelled. I looked up to see everyone coming over with baskets and blankets with them. I smiled and looked down at Charlie who had been indeed watching us the whole time.

He squealed with excitement as he saw that the rest of his family was coming over to join us. I picked him up and moved him away so everyone could sit down. Rose came and sat down next to me before pulling Charlie into her arms and cuddling him close to her chest.

"Rose" Emmett whispered. I looked over to him and saw that he was looking at Rose.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked Emmett.

"We have some news" Rose said as she stood up and stood next to Emmett who wrapped an arm around her waist supportively.

"Were trying for a baby"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Edward's POV

_One and a Half Weeks Later_

I had been up since six o'clock to make sure everything was ready for our arrival for St Edward's day. Charlie woke up screaming at seven, so I quietly took him out of the room so Bella could rest.

"Morning" A croaky voice said. I turned around to see Bella still dressed in her night gown.

"Hey baby" I said as I pecked her lips. "We have two hours before we have to leave, and I'm pretty sure that Rose and Alice want to dress you"

She sighed before grabbing a piece of toast and munching on it. She sat down ext to Charlie and tickled his stomach causing him to laugh.

"Has he eaten?" She asked.

"Shit, sorry" I cursed. She scolded and lifted Charlie onto her lap and lifted her shirt up so she could breast feed him. He quickly latched on and began to suck away.

I sat behind Bella on the couch and massaged her shoulders.

Before I could start a conversation Alice and Rosalie bounced into the room. They looked down at Bella and Charlie and smiled.

"Um, Bella's kind of in the middle of something" I said. "Can you wait outside" Alice scoffed and waved her hand before sitting down next to Bella on the ground.

"We have the exact same body parts, Edward" Rosalie said. "We don't care"

"You guys don't need to dress me today" Bella said as she pulled her shirt back down and handed Charlie to me to burp. "I brought a dress yesterday"

"What does it look like?" Alice said.

"It's a short, white sundress" She said just as Charlie let out a massive burp causing the woman to giggle at my little man who was smiling in my arms happily.

"Good choice, Bella" Rose said as she patted Bella on the back softly.

"You'd better get ready if you want to go down and visit some people" I whispered to her softly. She nodded and stood up and walked to the door.

"Edward, will you dress Charlie?" She asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Can you handle it, or will I have to send someone in there to help you?" She said.

"Haha, I am quite capable of changing my son" I said. "Now shoo, go get changed" She rolled her eyes before walking back to the room.

I looked down at Charlie and saw that he was staring at where Bella had just left. His eyes started filling with water before he let out a long wail. I stood up and patted his back softly.

"It's ok, buddy" I cooed. "We'll see her soon"

He sniffed and looked over to me before dribbling all over my shirt.

"Looks like I'm going to have to change my shirt" I said. "Again"

I walked back to the bedroom and quickly grabbed a shirt and Charlie's clothes before heading to Emmett and Rosalie's room where all the guys were.

"Hi Charlie" Dad said as he took my son out of my hands.

"Could you hold him for a second while I change?" I asked. He nodded and sat down on the bed with him.

I slipped on a pair of nice, black pants and a white buttoned down shirt. I chucked on a pair of flashy shoes that mum had gotten me for my birthday.

I laid Charlie down on the bed and took his pyjamas off and quickly threw away his diaper and put on a new one. He was dress in less than ten minutes and back to his happy self. I picked him up and handed him to his Uncle Jake.

Everyone was looking at me weirdly when I sat down on the sofa.

"What?" I asked.

"You are such a good dad" Emmett said. "You didn't even complain when you had to changed his diaper"

I shrugged and took a sip of my water, according to Bella I wasn't allowed to have a beer until we got home.

"I don't mind doing it" I said. "Bella had to carry him for 9 months by herself, so now I feel as though I should be doing most of the stuff to give Bella a rest"

I looked down at Charlie who was sitting between two pillows that my father had put beside him so he wouldn't fall over.

Charlie just sat there listening to our conversation; though I don't think he can understand any of it, and playing with his toes.

"Are you guys ready?" The girls asked as they walked into the room. Charlie looked up from his toes and saw Bella standing there and let at an almighty high pitched screech that made us all cover our ears.

Bella picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"What was that?" She cooed at him. He giggled and tucked his head into her neck. "That was very loud"

"Let's get going, Bells" I said as I stood up and grabbed his pram before buckling him in it. Bella pushed it out of the castle and down to the limo that was waiting there for us.

By 1:30pm we had been to all of the shops that Bella had wanted to go to and Charlie was sound asleep in the pram.

As soon as we arrived at the park where it was being held Charlie woke up crying because of the noise. Bella picked him up and quickly rocked him back to sleep. But Charlie wanted to stay awake and see what was going on.

He was constantly spinning his head to see everything that was happening.

We walked around all of the mini stalls to see what each of the shop keepers had. Charlie had become quite attached to a yellow rattle that Alice insisted that we had to get for her nephew.

As we took our places on the stage I stood up and introduced my family and did a long speech about St Edwards Day and why we celebrate it. Half was through Charlie had somehow managed to get hold of his rattle and started shaking it.

"Charlie, stop" I heard Bella whisper at her son as she tried to take the rattle from her arms. The cameras were taking pictures of Charlie and Bella so I quickly took my son out of my wife's arms and introduced him to the crowd.

"I would like to introduce Isabella and I's newly born son, Charlie" I said. Charlie stopped rattling and reached out to touch the microphone. He giggled and tapped it causing everyone to go silent and stare at the child.

"Please enjoy your day" I said before sitting back down with my family. We were meant to stay up on the stage for the reporters to ask us questions.

"You Highness, will you son be taking over the throne one day?" One of the reporters asked.

"Most likely" I said. "Unless he wishes not too"

"Will you two be planning on having any more children in the future?" Another one asked.

"I'm sure we will" I laughed while Bella smiled down at Charlie who was chewing on her hair.

We were on our way back to the castle now. Charlie was lying in Bella's arm fast asleep while Bella was resting her head on my shoulder trying not to fall asleep.

"Honey, just go to sleep" I whispered to her as I kissed the top of her head. "Remember what the books said?"

"When the babies asleep" She said, right before a yawn. "The mommy should be to" Not long after, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Once we got back to the castle my mum and dad, who had gone home before us, took Charlie back up to our room and I carried Bella up.

I quietly took off her shoes and clothes before replacing it with one of her many nightgowns that Alice had brought for her. She cuddled up into the blankets and went back to a restless sleep. I changed out of my suit and jumped into bed in only my boxes after putting Charlie in his crib with his pyjamas on.

I was soon out like a light.

**A/N: Hey guys. It's coming to the end of the story and I think this will probably be the last time I update before I start school in a few days, so hopefully I can update maybe next weekend or something. **

**Please review and check out my other stories. Can you all please vote on what the name of the sequal should be on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading, from emily007**


	27. Chapter 27

Three months had passes and Charlie was beginning to crawl now. Everyone had commented that he was the cutest baby she had ever seen. He looked exactly like Edward but had my personality. Quite often he would throw a tantrum when he didn't get his favourite toy or get his favourite dinner. Edward just smiled and told everyone around that he had inherited his tantrums from me.

I had just come back from shopping with Alice and Rose when I finally saw that our bedroom was a tip. Since the birth of Charlie Edward didn't want the maid cleaning our room. But I continued to forget that I had to clean up after my son, and that he wasn't an adult.

I placed my bags on the bed and put all of his toys into the toy box, restocked the nappies and the other baby supplies. Everything was clean in less than half an hour.

I put my new clothes into the wood robe and chucked on my bathing suit. Surprisingly I had a very good body after the birth of my son.

I walked down with a hat, sun block and everything else I would need and walked down to the pool to find Edward and my son there. A couple of months before Charlie had been born we had built in a little pool for Charlie next to the larger pool.

Charlie sat there and playfully splashed around wetting his fully clothes father. I smiled and put down my towel and raced up behind my baby and his daddy. Edward full in and landed with a big splash causing Charlie to laugh.

"Oh my gosh" I squealed. "Edward, I'm so sorry" He laughed and grabbed my waist and pulled me in as well. Charlie giggled and crawled over to me and climbed onto my chest.

"Hello, Baby" I cooed as I kissed his puffy cheeks. "How are you today?" He smiled and placed his fingers on my cheek.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story all belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is the only think that belongs to emily_007. While everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 28**

**BELLA'S POV**

It had been a year and a half since Charlie was born. Having him around made the castle seem so much happier. And knowing that Rosalie and Emmett where due to have their first child soon made everything just as exciting.

Rosalie has been centre attention for the past couple of months, and I couldn't come to telling anyone that I was indeed pregnant with Edward and I's second child.

The way she smiled when someone would talk about how cute her baby would be and if it was going to be a boy or a girl made me sad to think that as soon as I told everyone they would start to fuss over me.

I had already been to the family doctor who vowed to keep my pregnancy a secret and she said that everything was fine and in a few more months I would be able to tell if I was having a boy or a girl.

I was secretly hoping I was having a girl this time. I would love to have a little girl that we could spoil and dress up in cute princess clothes on Halloween.

"Momma" Charlie said as he waddled over to me on his cubby legs. I smiled and placed my big baby on the couch next to me. "Is momma ok?"

I smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek softly. He was always so worried about me, it was as though he could tell I was keeping something from everyone. He giggled and hid his face in my lap.

"How about you and me go down to the kitchen and make us some lunch" I said. He nodded happily and jumped down from the couch and raced towards the door.

"Come on, Momma" Charlie squealed as I swapped my slippers for a pair of shoes. I raced over to him and took him by the hand and skipped down to the kitchen happily. Just as I was about to take my first step down the long row of stairs my foot caught the edge of the mat and I suddenly let go of Charlie's hand and flew down the stairs rolling and tumbling fast that I could hardly hear my son screaming and crying.

**Edward's POV**

We were half way through the meeting when we all suddenly heard a scream and loud crying in the hallway. The guards jumped up and raced out to find Charlie standing there crying and screaming extremely loudly.

I ran over to Charlie who was pointing to my wife who I saw at the bottom of the stairs with blood surrounding her head.

I'm pretty sure I had never run so fast in my entire life. I fell to my knees and checked her pulse to find that it was very weak.

Loosing Bella would ruin me. I would never find love again if my soul mate died. Bella meant the world to me, nobody could take her away from me without a fight...nobody.

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is short so I'm kind of hoping that something will pop into my head in the next couple of days so I can make a longer chapter.**_

_**I hope you have been enjoying this story and please remember to review after. It means so much to me knowing that people out there actually like my stories. **_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story all belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is the only think that belongs to emily_007. While everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**CHAPTER 29**

**Edward's POV**

"I'm sorry sir, but your wife is in a coma" The doctor said. I let out a strangled cry before looking back at my wife who was lying there with a breathing tube hanging out of her mouth.

Could my life get any more worse?

"Sir, could you tell me how many months she is?" Doctor Anthony Grey asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"How many months is she through the pregnancy?" He asked.

"PREGNANCY?" I yelled. "SHE'S PREGNANT?"

**Bella's POV**

It was horrible. I was standing right in front of everyone and they couldn't even see me. Was I invisible to them or something?

I could hear Edward whispering stuff to my body. Charlie was laughing happily with his Uncle Jasper as he sat on his Aunty Alice's lap.

I walked over to my baby and patted his cheek.

"Mommy" He squealed as he looked up at me. I gasped and smiled happily.

"You can see me, baby" I whispered. He giggled and nodded.

I looked over to see Jasper and Alice exchanging odd looks to each other. Edward turned around to watch his son interact with his _invisible _wife.

"Can you tell daddy that mommy's ok" I told Charlie. He smiled and nodded before looking over to Edward and reaching out to him. Edward walked over and picked him up.

"Mommy" He squealed as he pointed to me. Edward looked over to me and then back to Charlie. "Mommy say she ok"

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Mommy say dat she ok" He said again to Edward who was just as confused as the rest of the family was. I smiled and patted his cheek. I kissed Edward's cheek and saw him flinch to the side.

"What the hell" He said loudly.

"It's me Edward" I said. He never replied he just kept retreating towards the bed.

"Edward, what's going on?"Esme asked.

"Nothing" He said sadly as he placed Charlie down next to my body.

I started to feel a pull back towards my body that was lying on the bed. The next thing I knew my eyes were opening and I started feeling as though I couldn't breathe.

Edward snatched Charlie off the bed and into the arms of Emmett who was instantly by my side.

Carlisle yelled out the door to the doctor who rushed in and told me to calm down so he could take the breathing pipe out of my mouth.

I laid back on the pillow and let him take it out slowly. I let out an almighty cough before letting Edward press a cup of water against my lips. I took a sip and let it burn as it slipped down my throat.

"How are you feeling, Mrs Cullen?" Doctor Grey, asked me.

"Fine" I croaked. "I guess"

"Do you feel light headed at all?" He asked. I shook my head and looked around the room to find everyone there. Including my mother and father who were standing their worried for their daughter.

"Alrighty, I will be back in an hour or so" He said. "Please press the buzzer if you need anything" I nodded and thanked him before turning around to find Charlie struggling to get out of Emmett's strong grip. I smiled as Emmett lowered him onto the bed.

He quickly crawled over to me and flopped down onto my chest. I let out oomph but smiled and hugged my baby.

"I thought I had lost you" Edward whispered to me as he developed both Charlie and I into his arms. I smiled and curled myself into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I whispered to him. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"That you're pregnant?" He said.

"You're pregnant" Alice and Rose squealed at the same time. I was then suddenly squashed between both Alice and Rosalie's bodies.

"Because I didn't want to take away the fame from Rose" I whispered to my friends. Rosalie smiled and told everyone to get out much to Edward dismay. I kissed his cheek and told him that I would keep Charlie in here with me.

"Trust me" She laughed. "I would do anything to get everyone off my back"

"Really" I said. "I thought you loved everyone fussing over you?"

"I love everyone fussing over the baby, not me" She said. I smiled and hugged them extremely tightly. I groaned in pain and lied back down.

"Mommy, I miss you" Charlie said in a high pitched voice.

"I missed you too, baby" I said to him. He giggled and shook the bed with his childish laughter. I giggled and hugged my baby tighter.

I only then noticed that I was beginning to grow a baby bump. I smiled and patted the new baby inside of me.

"Baba" Charlie whispered.

"Yeah, that's your new brother or sister in there" I said. He smiled and placed his tiny little hand on top of mine.

"Edward would pretty angry that you didn't tell him about it" Alice said.

"If I had he would have been freaking out" I said. "I didn't want him to be stressed out anymore than he had too"

"I love how calm your being" Rosalie said to me. "When I found out that I was pregnant I nearly ran up onto the roof and screamed out to everyone that I was going to have a baby"

She rubbed her stomach and sat back down onto the chair where Edward had once been sitting.

"Bells" Someone whispered from the door. I looked over to see Emmett sticking his head in and looking around.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" Rose asked angrily. He gulped and walked inside.

"Edward wants to know if he can come in or not?" He asked shyly. I giggled and nodded. He yelled out to Edward that he could come in before sitting down next to Rosalie.

Alice placed another pillow behind me and asked me if I was comfortable or not. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm Hungwy, mommy" Charlie whined from my lap.

"MADONALD'S RUN" Emmett yelled from where he sat. Rosalie hit him in the chest and told him to shut up.

"Jasper, it's your turn" Emmett said more quietly this time.

"Fine, what do you all want?" He asked.

"Frozen Coke, one cheese burger and chips, please" Alice said.

"Two frozen cokes, five cheese burgers and three large fries" Emmett said.

"Eww, Emmett that is disgusting" Rosalie said from beside of him.

"It's not just for me" He said defensively. "It's for you and the baby too"

"Aww, I tried you well" She smirked and she pattered her husband's head. He poked his tongue out and pecked her nose.

"I will have a diet coke, large chips and cheese burger" Edward said. "And Charlie will have a kid's meal"

"Mum, what do you want from McDonalds?" Jasper asked. She shook her head and pulled out a homemade sandwich before handing one to Carlisle as well. He frowned and took a mouth full of his sandwich.

"Were fine, dear" Esme said. I giggled and whispered to Jasper to get Carlisle a cheese burger and large fries.

I honestly felt sorry for the man. I knew Edward and I would be like that when we were older as well. And I was honestly happy to turn into that.

"What about you Bella?" He asked.

"No, Bella has to have hospital food" Edward said. "Just in case"

I rolled my eyes and begged Jasper to bring me back a cheese burger and Lemonade. Jasper left with my mum and dad who said they would grab a hot drink from the coffee cart for themselves.

"Mommy" Charlie said.

"Yes, Charlie" I said. Charlie jumped off the bed much to my displeasure and ran back with a piece of paper in his hands. He hands it to me and I saw a picture of Edward, Charlie and I on it.

It had some scribbles on the outside which indicated that it was a sun, flowers and trees. I smiled and kissed his head.

"Thank you" I said. "We'll have to hang that up so everyone can see it"

He nodded and jumped onto Edward's lap.

Not long after, Jasper came back with all of the McDonalds in his arms. I smiled as he placed all of the food on the bed before handing it out to everyone.

As Charlie sat back on the bed he opened his bag up and pulled the toy out which was a little version of Elmo.

"ELMO" He yelled. Yep, he was defiantly spending too much time with Emmett.

I snuck one of Charlie's chips into my mouth earning a scowl from Edward and Charlie together.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Naughty, mommy" Charlie said as he shook his finger in front of my face. I unwrapped Charlie's Elmo toy and played with it for a while until my food arrived on a plastic tray.

There was a mini tub of chocolate mousse and steak and peas. I saw Charlie eyeing the mousse and handed it to him. He totally forgot about his McDonalds so I took a bite out of his cheese burger knowing that he wasn't going to eat all of it.

I picked up a piece of the steak and took a little chew of it. It tasted like new paper and felt like rubber.

"I'm not eating that" I said as I put the steak back onto the plate and pushed it out of the way.

"You're going to have to" Edward said. "Everybody else has finished theirs" Edward smirked at me knowing that I was going to have to eat the _thing _sooner or later.

"Mommy, I full" Charlie said as he laid back down and sighed.

"Ha" I said as I shoved Charlie's entire cheese burger into my mouth happily. I then finished his chips and unwrapped his drink bottle that had bob the builder on the sides.

"Here you go, baby" I said as I handed him his drink bottle. He took it happily and drank away.

"So, when do you think I'll be out of here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow or the next day" Edward said.

"Why, I feel fine" I said. "I can even sit up"

"You only feel find since you've got so much pain medication in your system" Carlisle said.

"Fine" I said stubbornly. Edward came over and pulled the blankets up tightly around my body as well as Charlie's.

"You need to have a sleep" Edward said. "So do you, little man"

Charlie snuggled into both Edward and I's side before falling into a deep sleep. Not to long after I was fast asleep too.

Knowing that when I woke up I was going to be surrounded by my family.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am officially on holidays now so hopefully I will be able to update a few more times before I start back at school again.**

**I'm really excited to start writing about Bella and Edward's second baby. **

**I will be putting up a new poll about what the name of their second child should be. I also want you to vote on what sex you want the baby to be. **

**I will put up some boy names and some girls names for you to vote on. **

**Thank you for all of your support throughout this story, but I am sad to say that this story will be coming to a stop soon. **

**Buuuttttt...Luckily I will be making a second story for ****Let me hold you**** so there is no need to worry about that.**

**Thanks again, from emily007**

**P.S **

**Check out the trailer for the movie **_**Beastly **_**is looks extremely good. I am currently reading the book and am loving it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story all belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot is the only think that belongs to emily_007. While everything else in this story belongs to its rightful owner, Stephenie Meyer.

**LET ME HOLD YOU**

**Chapter 30**

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day that I was being let out of the hospital. I was beginning to get sick of looking at the white walls in front of me each day.

"Mommy" Charlie squealed as he ran into the room followed by Edward.

"He's been in a very hypo mood this morning" Edward explained as he lifted Charlie onto the bed next to me. I smiled and kissed his chubby cheek. Edward bent down and placed a soft kissed on my neck and sat down next to me on the other side of the bed.

"Home, home, home, home" Charlie sang as Edward helped me get changed. I smiled as my son bounced throughout the room. "Momma is coming home"

Once we were ready to go I started heading towards the exit only to have Edward pulling me towards somewhere else.

"Edward, the exit is that way" I told him as I pointed to the sign above our heads that pointed to the opposite way that we were walking.

"I know, love" He said. "Were going out the back way"

"Why?" I asked as Edward handed the bags to one of the guards and lifted Charlie into his arms and walked through a door which led out to a very empty car park with more than four black SUV's parked in front of us.

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the same car as Edward and Charlie. Edward buckled Charlie into his car seat and sat in the middle of us.

I leant my head on his should and closed my eyes as he rested his other hand on my cheek.

"Tired?" He asked. I nodded and snuggled into his shoulder more. "We'll be home soon, love"

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't wait until Bella got home. I was sick and tired of going back and forth to the hospital with an extra couple of pounds weighing me down.

I sat down on the bed and tugged of my shoes before cuddling into the pillow Emmett uses each night.

Just as I was about to fall into a deep sleep I felt something trickle down my thigh. I groaned and parted my legs to find a wet patch there.

I sighed and climbed off the bed and got into the shower and changing into a new pair of clothes. I knew Emmett was down in the game room with Jasper so I made my way to Alice's room and knocked on her door softly.

"Hey Rose" She said.

"Hey, baby is on the way" I panted as I tried my best to keep a straight face throughout my contraction. She screamed loudly enough to be heard miles away. I heard feet banging against the ground. I turned around and saw Emmett, Jasper and a handful of guards running towards the room.

"What happened?" Jasper cried. "Why did you scream?"

"ROSE IS GOING INTO LABOR" Alice squealed. Emmett froze from behind me and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"You have got to be kidding me" I mumbled as Jasper and Alice started slapping Emmett in order to wake him up. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I had the weirdest dream ever" He chuckled. "Rose was in labour"

"I am in labour, you doughnut" I hissed as another contraction passed through my body. "And I swear if you faint one more time I am going to leave you here and have this baby on my own"

He gulped and stood up before rushing me out to the driveway where a group of cars were there. Edward, Bella and Charlie got out just in time as we walked through the doors.

"GET BACK IN THE CAR" Jasper yelled. "WERE HAVING ANOTHER TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL"

Edward chucked Charlie back into the car and pushed Bella in as well. Emmett helped me into the car and lied me down on the back seat with my head lying on his chest.

I let out a loud yawn and snuggled into Emmett's side.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of a nap" I mumbled to him. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"I can't believe that in a couple of hours we will have a child" Emmett said. I smiled and nodded as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

**A/N: Hey guys. I haven't updated in a while so I thought that I had better. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story.**

**Please remember to review.**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	31. Chapter 31

**Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter 31**

**Emmett's POV**

As soon as we arrived at the hospital doctors surrounded us and wheeled Rose into a room by a wheel chair. She was breathing heavily and clutching her stomach.

By the time the doctors heaved Rosalie onto the hospital bed she was in full on tears.

The doctors gave her a quick ultrasound before checking her _hoo haa_.

My hand was beginning to turn red as Rose latched onto it more than half an hour ago. My hand had already been through the numbing period and was currently swelling at the moment.

"Alright, are we ready to have this baby?" Doctor White said happily.

Rose groaned again and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. I gulped when I felt her hand tighten around mine. I had no idea that she had that kind of strength.

"Alright Rosalie, I want you to lift your legs up to your chest and push as hard as you can" Doctor White said. Rose nodded and scrunched her face up as she tried to push our baby out as fast as she could. "Rosalie, don't push to hard. The baby will come when it's ready"

"I don't care when the baby wants to come out" She cried angrily. "I want it out now, it hurts to much"

Doctor White looked at me. I nodded and squeezed Rosalie's hand in comfort.

"Rosie, you have to be patient" I whispered to her calmly. "Just think in a couple of hours we will have a beautiful baby that we can spend the rest of our lives with"

She let out another sob and nodded. I kissed her softly before rubbing her hand.

"Let's have this baby" I said. Doctor White smiled and told Rose that another contraction would be coming along soon and too get ready.

And less than half an hour later we had a beautiful baby boy called _Adam Edward Cullen_. He weighed in at 8 ounces and has baby blue eyes just like his mother. He has my brown hair and big round eyes that made you melt.

He was beautiful, and he was ours forever.

**Alice's POV**

We had been waiting outside Rosalie's hospital room for more than two hours. I really wanted to know if I had a nephew or a niece.

"Alice, just calm down" Jasper said to me. "I'm sure they'll come out any second with some news"

"I just **really **want to know" I whined to him. He smiled and rubbed my back. Bella had Charlie fast asleep on her chest while Edward was drifting off to sleep on her shoulder. They were a perfect family.

I looked back at the door in time to see Emmett walking out slowly with a blue bundle in his arms. I gasped and ran up to him. He placed his fingers to his lips and showed us all the tiny baby which was fast asleep in his arms.

"He's so precious" Esme said as she rubbed her sons cheek. He smiled and pass his son over to Esme who cooed at the child.

"What did you name him?" Bella asked as she shifted Charlie over to Edward who was now wide awake.

"Adam" Emmett said. "I feel like someone has just given me twenty shots of vodka"

"That's what it feels like when you become a father" Edward said as he patted Emmett on the back.

Emmett took Adam off Carlisle and took him back into the room where Rose was. We decided to all go home and get some rest before coming back in the morning.

"Good night" I whispered to my small nephew who didn't even know who I was. I placed a small kiss on his cheek and then kissed Emmett's as well.

Once we were all home we quietly said goodnight to Charlie who had fallen asleep ages ago before departing to our own rooms.

I quickly jumped in the shower and jumped into my night gown.

"Jazzy, I want a baby" I said to him.

"Oh boy" He replied before shutting the lamp off beside us.

**~*~A/N:~*~**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little short but I wanted it to be short and sweet. Please remember to review afterwards.**

**Thanks, from emily007 **


	32. Chapter 32

_**Let me hold you**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Bella, Alice and I sat in the middle of the floor in both Emmett and I's bedroom. Charlie was currently talking to Adam who had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago. Charlie didn't seem to notice though; he continued to talk to Adam about the new Transformers movie his daddy had taken him to see.

"I heard last night that little Adam has inherited Emmett's loudness" Alice whispered to me. I smiled and nodded remembering the incident last night and 2:36am when Emmett need to use the bathroom but tripped on his pants that he had chucked onto the ground before jumping into bed. Adam, who had been sleeping in our room since he had arrived home from the hospital, woke up instantly and didn't stop crying for forty five minutes straight.

"Is that what the noise was" Bella said. "I thought it was you and Emmett getting at it again" Alice giggled which I slapped Bella on the arm lightly. I looked over to my little man and saw how much he looked like my husband.

Just as I thought of Emmett he walked through the door rather loudly and yelled a massive hello to everyone in the room. Adam stirred and opened his small, blue eyes. He looked around the room but stopped when he saw Emmett standing still frightened that his son was going to start crying like last night.

Adam gurgled and blew a bubble from his mouth. Emmett walked forward and picked his son up from his snuggle bed that I had brought yesterday.

"Uncle Emmett" Charlie snapped. "You have to be careful with him, Aunty Rosie said so. Babies are very fwagile"

We all laughed while Emmett ignored his nephew and gave our son tones of kisses on his face. Edward and Jasper walked in soon after that and sat down next to their wives.

"What's everyone's plan tonight?" Jasper asked us all. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing, why?" I said.

"I have planned a movie night for all of us" Jazz said. Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked down at Adam and Charlie. "Oh, don't worry about the children. The movie is going to be children friendly as well"

"Ok then, I guess that's what were doing tonight" Alice said as she played with her new born nephews small foot.

As we all went back to small talk Adam thought it would be a good time to let his parents know that he was hungry and needed breast feeding.

Honestly, I couldn't help but smile as my baby boy flung his legs and arms everywhere. Emmett passed him over me and I quickly grabbed the blanket which was slung over the side of the couch, before feeding my son.

After Adam had finished feeding, I passed him back to Emmett who burped him and laughed as his son let out an almighty burp and fart at the same time, causing the rest of us to laugh as well.

Life was simply great.

_Edward's POV_

I watched as Bella got Charlie ready for our movie night with the family which was starting in fifteen minutes. She was wearing a long, white dress which caused her baby bump to noticeably bulge out.

Every time Bella would kiss or tickle Charlie's stomach he would laugh extremely loudly and make his legs fly up around his face. Bella had put him in a pair of pajamas and some slippers before handing him to me.

Bella walked over to the wood robe and pulled out a large bag which looked to be full of food and drinks. She noticed me staring and said:

"I couldn't just leave them lying around with Charlie here" She said sweetly as Charlie ran over to the bag and tried to see what was inside it.

"Momma, what's that?" He said as he ran in circles around Bella who was holding the bag away from her son.

"Food, for our movie night" She said as she walked towards the door. I swung Charlie up into my arms and carried him down to the mini movie theatre where we were met by Alice who was holding containers of popcorn.

"Hello, Mr Cullen" Alice said as Charlie hugged her.

"Hello, Aunty Awice" He said sweetly before running over to Adam who was fast asleep in his snuggle bed at Rosalie's feet.

Bella lied down on the lazy boy and put her feet up before handing me the food bag. I opened it only to find three bags of large Doritos, four bags of lollies, cans of coke, two blocks of chocolate and a tiny little bag for Charlie which had a juice box in it, some crackers, a little bag of lollies and a mini block of chocolate.

"Thank you, daddy" Charlie said as he snatched the bag off me to go and explore what was inside. I sat back down beside Bella only to find Bella rubbing her stomach furiously.

"Everything ok, love?" I asked her. She nodded and scrunched her face in pain.

"Cramps" She said. I nodded and rubbed her back just as the movie started. "I think I'm going to go back up to the room"

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked. She nodded and stood up before leaving. "Rosalie, Alice, will you go and make sure Bella's ok?"

They both nodded before walking out of the theatre leaving me alone, stunned and worried for my wife.

_**Bella's POV**_

I knew something was wrong when I suddenly felt pain in my lower abdomen in the mini theatre. As I made my way back to our bedroom I felt liquid dripping down my leg. I gulped and closed the door to our bathroom only to find my dress stained red.

I let out a strangled cry just as Alice and Rosalie walked into the bathroom.

"Oh no" Alice whispered. Rosalie walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I cried.

I knew what had just happened, even if I didn't want to admit it, I knew I had just had and I knew it was not only going to destroy me, but Edward as well.

_Miscarriage_

_**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love for you all to check out my new website that I have created. You can find the link on my profile.**_

_**Please remember to review.**_

_**Thanks, from emily007**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Let me hold you**_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked over to Edward and found that he was peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. Everything kept running through my head about what the Doctor had told us earlier.

_~Flashback~_

_Edward sat next to the bed where I was currently lying silently. Nobody dared to say a word, not even Emmett who was sitting there quietly with Rosalie. I stared out of the window and watched as the occasional bird would fly by and chirp happily. _

_I looked back down to my baby bump and touched it hoping that this situation may all just be a dream. I looked over to Doctor White and Doctor Anderson and saw that they were standing by the door talking very quietly so nobody could hear what they were discussing._

"_We'd appreciate it if you just told us what was going on" Edward said angrily. I knew he didn't mean any harm by the way he spoke, I guess he was just as worried as was I._

_Doctor Anderson walked out of the room while Doctor White walked over to where Edward and I were sitting._

"_I'm afraid it's bad news" She said. "It seems as though Bella has something called a Ectopic Pregnancy"_

"_Which means?" Edward asked._

"_Ectopic Pregnancy means that the embryo has implanted itself outside of the uterus where it should be" Doctor White explained. "Not only is the baby at risk but so is Bella. Since the embryo is in Bella's fallopian tubes it means that the baby won't be able to get as much nurturing tissue or space as they usually would in the uterus"_

"_So what do we do?" Edward asked. _

"_Since you're this far along were going to have to take you into the hospital and have the embryo removed" Doctor White said sadly. By the look on her face she obviously didn't want to be there either._

_And to be quite honest, neither did I. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:58am. I only had two hours until I would be lying on a hospital bed with a surgeon removing my baby. I hadn't cried since we'd heard about having to terminate the pregnancy, but as the hours passed I could feel the need growing and growing stronger.

"Baby, are you awake?" Edward whispered as he peaked over my shoulder to look at my face. I saw him frown when he saw me lying there wide awake. "We need to start getting ready"

I nodded and slipped out of bed along with Edward who I could tell was watching me intensely. I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt before chucking on my jacket and chucks.

"Bella, don't you think you should wear something like a dress" Rosalie asked. "You know the media will have a field day with what you're wearing at the moment"

I looked towards the door to find Alice walking in wearing some designer clothes. Edward had left a couple of minutes ago to wait downstairs with the rest of the family who wanted to come along for _support_.

"I'm not going to bother dressing up for the surgeon" I mumbled. "At the moment I really don't give a shit what the media think about my clothes I am wearing to the hospital where I am getting my baby removed from my fallopian tubes because he won't have enough room and nutrients to survive in my stomach"

They both stared at me as I had my semi break down in front of them. I closed my eyes and mumbled an apology as I walked out of the bedroom and downstairs where I could see everyone waiting for me. I walked down to the garage without anyone noticing me and sat down in Edward's Volvo. I pulled out my cell phone and quickly text him to meet me in the garage.

Only a couple of second later did I find him walking towards his car where I quietly sat by myself. He opened my door and bent down so he was face to face with me.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting out here by yourself?" Edward asked me softly. "The rest of the families all waiting for you in the living room"

"I don't want them to come" I said simply. "I don't want it to be a big deal that the baby is going to be terminated"

"Love, it's not just being there for the baby" Edward said. "They want to be there for you too"

"I don't want them to go" I said again. "They can just stay here while I have it done. You can stay with them if you want"

I watched him sigh and then rub his face with his hands. He nodded and closed my door again and disappeared back into the house. He came back a few moments later with Rosalie and Alice behind him.

"We just wanted to say good luck" Rosalie said. "And that I'm sorry I upset you earlier"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I snapped at you before" I said. "You were just trying to be nice"

"Good luck" Alice whispered as she hugged me tightly. "We'll all in the waiting room when you arrive out of surgery"

After I gave Rosalie a hug the rest of the family came out along with a very sleepy Charlie and hugged me and wished me all the best before we left the house, just Edward and I.

I didn't want my family to watch me fall apart, I didn't want them to watch their grandchild, nephew or niece being removed from me by the surgeon and I certainly didn't want them to pity me after losing my child.

The streets were disserted since it was only 4:30 in the morning. Once we got to the hospital we were met by nurses and doctors who showed me to where my room was going to be for the next three days.

As I laid down on the hospital bed in my hospital gown I watched as Edward simply sat there texting on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" I whispered. He looked up to me once he heard me speak and slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Jasper" He said. "They want to know what's going on"

I nodded and looked around the room only to find myself bored after looking at the white walls for the past five minutes. I looked around and grabbed the TV remote and turned it on to find_ Friends _on. I happily sat there as I watched one of my favourite programs. Only seconds later was I glaring at the TV once I saw that it was the episode where Rachel has her baby. I switched channels and found that _Lost _was on. Two minutes later I switched the entire TV off after I saw that it was the episode where Claire has her baby as well.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he came over and sat down next to me on the bed. "How do you feel? I wish you would tell me what's going on inside of you're head"

I knew he didn't mean anything in a bad way. I just happened to be very easily annoyed today.

"You want to know what I'm thinking and feeling" I sneered. "I feel as though my whole world is crashing down on top of me and I'm thinking about how I will never get the chance of meeting my baby as I am going to have it killed in less than half an hour"

"You're not having the baby killed, Bella" He whispered. "You have no choice but to terminate this pregnancy in order to save your life"

"I would rather die than have to kill my own baby" I said trying my hardest to keep myself from crying in front of Edward.

As soon as he pulled me into a comforting hug I released all of the tears I had been holding back since last night. I didn't know how long I cried for or how loud I was, but as soon as I stopped crying a nurse was pulling me away from Edward and wheeling me off to the operating room.

"I love you" He whispered to me as he placed a very hard and long kiss on my lips.

"I love you to" I said. "Will you be here when I get out?"

"I'll be with you every step of the way" He said. As soon as he let go of my hand I started to become afraid. As I laid in the operating room with they were currently putting the mask over my head. Only a couple of seconds later was the room starting to go fuzzy from the anaesthetic .

"Doctor White" I mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Yes, I'm here Bella" I heard her say. "I'll sit right next to you during the surgery"

I nodded and felt her hold my hand tightly. I smiled and then knew that I would be in good hands.

**A/N: Hey guys, I was so upset with myself for making Bella loose the baby. Please make sure you let me know what you thought of this chapter and I would also love it if you checked out ****That'.****'s story called ****Bella and Embry: Love just is****. She's one of my good friends and a fantastic writer.**

**~*~R&R please~*~**

**Thanks, from emily007**


	34. Chapter 34

**Let me hold you**

**Chapter 34**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up feeling very dazed and confused. Everything in the room I was in was blurry and all I could hear were soft mumbling of voices. Sometimes I thought I could hear Edward whispering to me, but other times I could hear voices that I didn't recognise.

I groaned and ran my hand down my stomach only to find that it was flat.

My baby was gone.

I let out a strangled cry and could tell that people were crowding around my bed watching me cry my eyes out. I couldn't stop myself, everything happened so fast. One minute I was crying and then the next minute I was waking up from a deep sleep.

When I woke up I started getting extremely confused on whether me crying was a dream or whether it really happened. Once I opened my eyes I looked around the room to find Edward lying with his head down next to my hand fast asleep. Jasper was asleep on the chair with Alice curled up beside him.

My throat was dry and I was dying for a drink of water that was sitting beside my bed. But as I was about to wake Edward up Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Good morning sleep head" Carlisle whispered as he poured me a cup of water that I just about threw down my throat. "Little sips the doctor said"

I nodded but didn't listen to him and ended up spitting half of the water out on the bed. Edward must have been in a pretty deep sleep since he didn't even flinch when the ice cold water hit his head.

"Did the surgery go ok?" I asked Esme who was sitting beside me. She smiled and nodded.

"Everything went perfectly" Carlisle said. "Doctor White is sending a councillor over to the castle tomorrow to speak to you about everything"

"I honestly don't need a councillor" I said. "I can deal with everything by myself"

"That's what you think" Esme whispered. "Just give it a try and see how everything goes"

I nodded, knowing that I was never going to win. I had gotten up to go to the bathroom when Edward woke up. I was washing my face when the door suddenly flew open with Edward standing there watching me.

"How are you feeling? Do you remember anything? Did they take good care of you?" He asked.

"Whoa, Slow down there" I said. "I feel fine, normal, actually"

"You sure?" He asked as he closed the door leaving just the two of us standing in a very small bathroom together. "Carlisle said that the hospital is going to get you to talk to a psychiatrist"

"Edward, I really don't need to talk to anyone" I said. "I'm fine, really"

"I know, I just think it would be good just to talk to one just in case" Edward said. "He might unlock something that _you_ didn't even know you were hiding"

"Fine" I said as I looked into his eyes and saw that I was not the only one who was in pain from our situation. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you are the one we should be worrying about" Edward said bravely, but I saw straight through him and placed both of my hands on his cheeks. "I'm fine, Bella, really"

"I don't think you're fine" I said. "I think you're the one trying to keep everything all bundled up"

"I'm not bundling anything up" He told me as he sat me down on the edge of the bath. "I'm just worried that something might happen to you, that's all"

"Edward, why are you keeping yourself locked away like this?" I asked. "Why can't you talk to me about it?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you" He said. "I'll wait for you outside"

I sighed once he closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes had a deep, dark patch underneath and my skin was a horrible, white colour which just about made me look like a ghost.

"Bella" A soft voice said. I opened the door and saw Alice and Rosalie standing there with some pyjamas and make up in their hands. I smiled and stepped out of the way to let them in. "How about you hop into the shower and then we'll put some nice clean pyjamas on you and then do your hair and makeup afterwards"

I agreed and watched as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the room where all was silent.

**Edward's POV**

Alice and Rosalie had brought Adam and Charlie along with them when they came to see Bella. They had also brought make up and clean clothes for Bella so she wouldn't have to wear the uncomfortable hospital gown.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Charlie whispered to me. I pointed to the door which led into the bathroom. "What's in there?"

"It's the bathroom, mommy's having a shower" I explained to my innocent son. "She'll be out soon. You can see her them"

He nodded and leant his head on my shoulder. I looked over and saw dad holding Adam who was fast asleep on his chest. I smiled and remember when Charlie was that small. We all suddenly stiffened when we heard a crash coming from the bathroom.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked as she knocked on the door franticly. I stood up with Charlie in my arms and tried to open the door which soon turned out to be locked.

"I'm fine, I just dropped the Shampoo bottle" She giggled. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down with Charlie who was now dropping off to sleep in my arms.

Bella opened the door a couple of minutes later telling Alice and Rosalie that they could come in now to do her hair and makeup like they promised. I knew Alice was happy that Bella was finally letting them play Barbie Bella, but that made me even more suspicious on how Bella was coping with the loss of our child.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder to what life would have been like if none of this had happened. Bella was still pregnant and all three of us were living a happy life. Just Bella with the baby inside of her, Charlie and I. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I quickly wiped the tear away which fell down my cheek before anyone could see it.

I looked over and saw my mum staring at me sadly. I guess she had seen the tear that slipped out. She came over and pressed my face into her chest, like she used to when we were little, and let me cry like there was no tomorrow for the loss of my child.

_A/N: Oh dear, it looked like Bella's not the one whose having trouble coping with the loss of their child. I can't believe that I have written two chapters all within two weeks. I have also finished a chapter for __**The Blacks 2**__ which should be published in the next couple of days. _

_I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who had reviewed for not only this story, but all of the rest of my stories as well. My shout out for this chapter goes to Lanigirl96003 who was my 300__th__ reviewer for this story. Thanks heaps. _

_I hope you are all enjoyed this story and I will be putting another poll just to give me what you think the name for 'Let me hold you' sequel which will be out soon should be. Please vote so you have a chance to let me know what you think it should be. _

_R&R please_

_Thanks, from emily007_

_P.S_

_Please don't forget to take a look at my fanfiction profile page which gives you the links to my website and to my new twitter account. On twitter please feel free to tweet me or anything else. I appreciate feedback dearly._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Let me hold you**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Esme's POV**_

The entire family had been affected by the death of Bella and Edward's child. I don't know what I would have done if it was Carlisle and I in that situation. I knew dealing with the loss of a child was going to affect not only Bella and Edward; but the rest of the family as well. Bella and Edward both acted like they weren't hurting; but I knew deep down that they were heartbroken by the loss of their child. Having Charlie around meant that they were constantly looking after him instead of talking to each other about the situation. I knew it was about time that we had a talk to them.

And I knew today, was the day.

_**Edward's POV**_

I smiled, half heartedly, at Charlie as he bounced around the room while singing along to the Wiggles. Bella had been greatly affected by the loss of our child. She sank into depression about the death and, ever since, hasn't come out. She mopes around the room in her pyjamas and hardly ever talks to Charlie or I, anymore. She was beginning to worry me. But I knew I had to let her express her feelings some way or she would have them bottled up inside of her until she finally snaps.

As the credits for the Wiggles show started coming up on the screen, and Charlie stopped dancing, there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to find my mother standing there.

"We need to talk" Mother said. "Bring Bella down to your father's office in ten minutes. Leave Charlie with Alice and Jasper" She walked away straight after that, leaving me standing there alone. There was a soft shuffling noise behind me. I turned around and saw Bella standing there while rubbing her eyes.

"Who was that?" She mumbled to me. I sighed and closed the door.

"My mother" I responded. "Were meeting her down in my father's office in ten minutes"

"I'm not going" She said. "I'm staying here" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Bella, go and get changed while I take Charlie down to Alice and Jasper" I said. She turned her nose up at me and walked away. I picked Charlie up, along with a couple of his toys, before walking down to Jasper and Alice's room. I knocked on their door and saw Alice and Jasper standing there.

"Would it be ok it you looked after Charlie for a while?" I asked. "Bella and I are going to talk to mum and dad" Alice nodded before taking Charlie from me.

"Of course" Alice said softly. "Take as long as you need." I frowned and looked at her. By the way she was talking she knew exactly what mum and dad were going to talk to Bella and I about.

"Don't ask" Alice said. "Just listen to what they have to say." Jasper shut the door and left me standing in the hallway. I'm completely and utterly confused about what was happening right at this moment.

I walked back to our room slowly and found Bella sitting on the couch, dressed, with her head down. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded before following me out the door. We walked along side each other, not touching, down the long hallways of the castle in silence. Once we came to the large, oak doors I knocked softly. A soft _come in _was heard from the other side. As we walked in I saw my father sitting in his large chair with my mother standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. Bella and I sat down in front of them and waited for them to start talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finally when they didn't say anything.

"You tell _us _what's wrong, Edward" Dad said to us. I frowned and looked at Bella who was just as confused as I was. "You both have been acting out of character for the past couple of weeks and were, quite honestly, sick of it"

"We've tried to get you two to talk to us" Mum said. "But you keep pushing us away. We won't have it anymore"

"You need to both sort yourselves out" Dad said. "Were not going to be handing over the crown to you until you start thinking straight. We won't allow these people to be ruled over by people who are not fully _there_"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Were fine." Mum sighed and shook her head.

"Edward, you're not fine" She said strongly. "Look at you both. It's like you've gone into a coma for the past couple of weeks. You need to both snap out of it"

"You're losing each other" Carlisle said. I frowned and finally understood what he was talking about. We _hadn't _been ourselves for the past couple of weeks. My world had come crashing down when we lost the baby. They were right. We couldn't afford to lose each other. We had Charlie to look after, as well. He needed us.

"I'm sorry" Bella whispered. I knew she was crying as you could hear her sniffling. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"No, I'm sorry" I said. "I shouldn't have let us get this far into this state. It's my fault, I should be the one whose sorry"

"It's both of our faults" Bella mumbled. "We still have Charlie to look after, we can't let him see us like this"

"I've booked you two in a month's worth of therapy" Esme said softly. "You both need to talk everything through before you can get over the loss. Take as long as you need, there's no rush"

"Whenever you need anything, were always here for you" Dad said. "All of us"

I nodded and smiled at them. I looked over at Bella and saw she was looking at me from the corner of her eye. I kissed her softly and held her hand.

_Letting her know that I was there for her. And that we would get through this together._

_**~*~ Author's Notes ~*~**_

_I can't believe that it's taken me more than seven months to update for this story. I'm having a bit of trouble updating all of my stories every couple of weeks. So I apologise in advance if it takes me a while to update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit depressive, but that's what some couples go through when they lose a child. _

_Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think._

_Thanks, from emily007_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Pillows**_

_**Edward's Point of View**_

I reached over and grabbed a hold of Bella, before cuddling her to my chest. She rested her head on my naked chest and let out a soft mumble of words that I did not understand. She would quite frequently talk in her sleep about random things. The other night she started murmuring about a couch that was on fire. How that got into her mind, I will never know. I sighed happily. I was warm and holding the person I loved the most. This was very quickly thrown out of the window. A small body decided that it was a good time to throw itself at me. I groaned as the small child's frame collided with mine. The small person let out a giggle and started poking my cheeks.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Bella mumbled with a sleepy voice.

"I'm waking up, daddy." Charlie replied. Bella nodded and rolled over. I opened my eyes just as Charlie's small finger dug into my eye.

"Shit, shit, shit." I cursed as I lifted him off me and placed him in the middle of Bella and I.

"What's the matter now, Edward?" Bella groaned as she turned over and saw me holding my eye. "What happened? Charlie, did you put your finger in daddy's eye?" Charlie looked down and I internally groaned. I knew he was going to start crying any minute now just like he always does when we scold him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Charlie wailed. I sighed, opened my eyes and brought him back onto my lap.

"It's ok, buddy." I said as Bella rubbed his back. "You didn't hurt me."

"Charlie, what do you say?" Bella asked. Charlie looked up at me and sniffed a little.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, daddy." Charlie whimpered. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"It's ok, Charlie." I said. "Just don't play with people's eyes, ok?" Charlie nodded before freezing and looking back up at me.

"But, daddy." Charlie said curiously. "I thought you said I wasn't allowed to play with girls pillows?" I groaned and knew Bella was going to ask what he was talking about.

"What are girls pillows, Charlie?" Bella asked him.

"Them." Charlie said happily as he pointed to Bella's breasts. She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at me. I gulped and gave her a guilty smile.

"How about you go into your room and put your dressing gown and slippers on." I said to Charlie as Bella's eyes bore deeper into my soul. He nodded happily, not even sensing the conflict that was going to occur as soon as he left the room. He sprinted out of the room and shut the door behind him just as Bella's fist connected with my arm.

"Pillows?" Bella shrieked. "You made him call them pillows? How did you two even get started on that sort of conversation?"

"Well, we went down to see Alice and Rose by the pool the other day and he sat on Rose's lap and started playing with her-um-her-" I tried to explain to my wife.

"You let him play with his Aunties boobs?" Bella shrieked as she punched my arm again.

"Of course not." I said. "I took him off her before he could do it anymore. He's only a kid. They didn't care. They just laughed and continued to sun bathe."

"What if he does it to someone who isn't family?" Bella asked. I shrugged and shoved my head under the blankets. "Edward, this is serious."

"No it's not, Bella." I argued. "He's not even three years old. Nobody cares if he does stuff like that. I've already told him that he's not allowed to do it. And he just sat in front of you and told you that he knew he wasn't meant to do it. Don't worry so much. He won't do it again."

"I'm done." Charlie yelled as he ran back into our room wearing his dressing gown inside out and his slippers on the wrong feet. Bella giggled and helped him get ready. "Thank you, mommy." Bella and I got changed and then walked, hand in hand, downstairs with Charlie rambling on about his birthday party next week.

When we walked in the entire family was seated in the dining room. "Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa." Charlie yelled from the other end of the hall to his grandparents. They both looked up and smiled at their grandson. He let go of our hands and ran towards them. Bella and I sat down before eating some porridge.

"Hey Charlie, come here for a minute, dude." Emmett said. I looked up and was instantly sceptical about what he wanted with my son. "See these? What do you call them?"

"There Aunty Rose's pillows, silly." Charlie giggled before kissing Rose on the cheek and running over to us to have some breakfast. "Daddy, I don't think Uncle Em knew what they were." The entire family laughed at both Charlie and the blush that was currently spreading across Bella's cheeks. From Rosalie's arms, Adam let out a high pitch squeal and kicked his little feet against his mother happily.

Boy, was my family crazy or what?

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**Hey guys. I noooo that this chapter was really short =D Sorry. I just wanted some of the stories spotlight to be on Charlie instead of Bella and Edward. I thought that this story hasn't really had a lot about Charlie in it so I'm going to try and make him be in it more. **_

_**Don't forget to review. **_

_**Love emily007**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Charlie's Birthday Party**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I can't believe that my baby boy is already three years old. I sighed as I continued to turn the pages of his baby photo album that I had put together. I smiled when I saw the first picture of him being held by his grandfather. I missed my parents every day. I wanted to visit them more, but I knew that we had an obligation to make towards our people.

I turned around to see Alice in the back garden with the decorators. The entire backyard was filled with kid's toys. There were bouncy castles, sandpits, small paddling pools, jungle gyms and food tables. Alice had been planning this party for some time now and was just as excited as I was for Charlie to turn three.

"Momma." Charlie yelled happily as he raced into our bedroom with Edward right behind him. I picked him up and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, baby." I said. I frowned when I noticed how big he has gotten. "Are you ready to open some presents?" He nodded excitingly and jumped out of my arms. We walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room where Charlie's gifts were. His eyes widened when he saw how many there were. The Cullen family had a tendency to overbuy at times. He ended up getting new clothes, new soft toys, a swing set, a toy car, a toy plane and books. We had a large breakfast together, as a family and then started to get ready for Charlie's third birthday party.

By the mid afternoon, all of his friends had arrived and were playing in the garden. There was royalty from all over the world here today with their children. I was amazed at how many people turned up. There were kids running around in their swimming togs, soaking wet and there were also kids running around in lovely clothes which paint all over them. Their parents were defiantly not going to be happy about that.

"Hello your highness." A high pitched, annoying voice said from behind us. I turned around, along with Edward, and saw a strawberry haired woman walking towards us. I smiled nervously when I saw the way she was walking with a small boy beside her. The grip that she had on his wrist was certainly not something I was okay with someone doing to a small child. "I haven't seen you in ages, Eddie." My eyes widened when I heard the nickname that she had for my husband.

"Tanya, this is my wife, Bella." Edward said. "Bella, this is one of our family _friends_, Tanya." I smiled at her and bent down to the young boy.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" I asked him. He looked up, wiped away the tears, and nodded. I smiled and picked him up in my arms. I quickly left Edward and his _family friend _to talk by themselves. I was, however, smart enough to stay close to them so I could hear what they were saying.

"What are you doing here, Tanya." Edward asked. "You don't even have a kid." I gasped and looked down to the small boy. None of his features were similar to Tanya, now that he had mentioned it. So whose child was this?

"I'm borrowing him for a while." Tanya said. "Anyway, enough about the brat. Did you miss me?" I glanced over in time to see Edward roll his eyes at the woman. I smirked and feed the boy some small cookies.

"More, please." The boy said. I smiled and handed the boy another one.

"So, sweetie." I said to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Christopher." He whispered. "But since you're nice, you can call me Chris. The mean lady isn't allowed to call me that."

"I'm sorry that is being so mean to you." I said. "How about you go over and play on the bouncy castle while I talk to her." He smiled and raced off. I walked back over with a drink for both Edward and myself. I didn't bother offering Tanya any, since it was obvious that she liked my husband more than friends.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked, knowing damn well what they had been conversing about. Tanya put on a sickly sweet smile and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I just finished telling Tanya that this is a children's birthday and that we don't need any drama here today." Edward said while glaring at Tanya. "You should leave and take the poor child back to his parents."

"Look, I just wanted to come here and see some friends and this is the sort of reaction that I get?" Tanya said in a fake shocked voice. I rolled my eyes and took a sip out of my drink. "Daddy wouldn't be happy by the way your speaking to me at the moment."

"Your father knows very well how much I despise you." Edward growled. "He hasn't cared before, and he most defiantly won't care in the future."

"Edward, is everything okay over here?" A voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw Esme standing there with Carlisle. "Tanya, I had no idea that you had a child."

"Ew, of course I don't." Tanya squealed. "I wouldn't be caught dead having to look after a small, disgusting human."

"Then why are you here?" Carlisle asked. "You obviously have no reason to be at my grandson's birthday party, so I think it may be best if you just leave." Tanya turned her nose up at us and looked around the garden. I looked over to where she was looking and saw Charlie talking to Chris.

"Hey, Burt!" Tanya yelled. The small boy looked up, frowned and then slowly walked towards us.

"My name is Christopher." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes at the boy and, once again, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away with her. He turned around, grave us a smile and waved to us. He is one of the most well behaved children that I no.

"Do you guys have some sort of business together that I should no about?" I asked Edward as we walked over to a bench to sit down together.

"When we were little she used to have a crush on me, I thought she had gotten over it." Edward explained. "I guess she hasn't." I frowned and gave Edward a smiled, that didn't reach my eyes.

By four o'clock, most of the parents had taken their children back home. We were just saying goodbye to the prince of Africa when I suddenly got a terrible feeling in my stomach. I looked around and saw that the entire family was sitting on the grass together, smiling and laughing.

"Edward, where's Charlie?" I asked. He looked around and suddenly tensed up when he couldn't spot his son anywhere. I took off running down the garden screaming his name.

"What, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"We can't find Charlie? Have you seen him?" I gushed. She shook her head and started to search with us. Tears were falling down my face and I was starting to shake. Carlisle ordered the guards to search the property and town for my child.

"It's going to be okay, love." Edward told me as I cried loudly into his chest for my son.

_**~*~ Author's Note ~*~**_

_**OH NO! Charlie has been kidnapped! Will Bella and Edward ever get him back? Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Love emily007**_


End file.
